Animal Attraction: The new story
by Alex-Toretto
Summary: [COMPLETE! Hope you enjoied reading it!]"What if there was one more survivor of the crash landing?What if this survivor was someone special...? Could things have happened differently?Happens during and after PB. C'mon girls Review me, Please!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hy all! Because of this new censure I've had to change some part of my story in order to avoid that the site could delete it. So here it is: censured in some parts, but still here. If you want to read the true version of some chapters, please write me and I'll send them to you privately.  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters that appeared PB are property of USA Film and  
  
Universal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Past -  
  
"Riiiiiddiiiiick!" she shouted holding Jackie's hand near to Imam and looking at the ship, sailing away, the rain flooding her face. "Noooooooo," she shouted once more. The ship was far from them now. She was still there, crying silently; then she wiped her tears off, and stood up looking all around her. "Let's go," she said and they all went to search for shelter from the rain.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CH.1 - Present -  
  
Sometimes life could be very hard. This was what Stephanie Baxter was thinking while she was unloading a big car full of animal goods and medicine on that hot, sunny day. Guy was away to pay some bills. She was left alone there to do the hard work, but she got used to all this, as it was part of the deal! After all those years, his dream had become true; "Animal Land" was a reality. This was what she had fought, sweated, and studied for: an animal medical centre with a little pet- shop in the back of the small building. Guy was the first veterinary doctor and half owner, the other half was Stephanie the, second veterinarian and also responsible for the little store. But why was Guy so late, thought Stephanie, as she unloaded one other big case of goods, her long blond plait hanging down in front of her, making her lose her temper. This was a busy morning and he wasn't back yet. The doorbell rang. Someone had come in the store. Stephanie snorted, pulled back an unruly forelock and went to see to the customers. "Hurry up Steph! I still got a lot of deliveries to do," said the deliveryman. "I'll be back in a while," Stephanie said back. Three people had come in, two men and a lady. Stephanie prayed that Guy was on the way back. " Morning Ma'am, may I help you?" "Oh, yes. I'm looking for birdseed" the lady asked and Stephanie quickly gave her what she wanted. "And you Sir?" Again she gave him what he was looking for. When she looked for the third customer, he had disappeared. She looked around her and glanced outside the shop. Nothing. She hadn't even noticed when he had left the store, because the doorbell didn't ring! Yet she was sure she had seen three people at first.probably having hallucinations, thought Stephanie as she went back to the deliveryman to continue her work. "C'mon Steph! There's still a lot to do and I'm late! "I'm here, I'm here." She resumed work. Once she finished unloading and paid the man, she began to organize all the boxed things surrounding her. The back of the building was an oven today and she hoped for a hint of breeze. Thirsty, she took the bottle of water and started to drink. Suddenly she stopped. She felt a strange sensation.like she was not alone. A shiver shot along her spine. She looked around her to check if there was somebody else. No one. She decided it was a false alarm and drank some more water. A little breeze did rise; Stephanie closed her eyes to enjoy as much as possible the moment. Once more she felt that sensation of being watched even stronger than before. She immediately opened her eyes and looked around for second time. Nothing. "What am I looking for," she asked herself. She shook her head and started to work again.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
He arrived that morning. At the beginning, he didn't notice her, then, in the back, he saw her. She was alone, except for a deliveryman. He observed her hidden behind a hedge. He had learned to camouflage himself, and to move silently when he was younger. This had saved his life many times.  
  
She hadn't changed. Only her hair was longer than before; same gold as wheat hair tied up in a long plait. She had lost weight, but she was also firmer, more muscular. She was dressed like a man: large military trousers and hiking boots. The military green t-shirt she wore fit her like a second skin, clinging to her sweaty well-shaped body.  
  
She was carrying a heavy box of goods when her shirt lifted up, leaving her abs exposed. He swallowed. He could try to sneak up to her, but he decided to go into the shop instead. Two people were there and he joined them, standing behind. Now he could better watch her, hidden behind his dark sunglasses, the hat and the long clothes, which helped to hide his powerful tall physical.  
  
She came out from the back room, cleaning her hands on her pants. She served the customers. She had to be quite tired because she didn't really notice who was in front of her. She didn't recognize him. Good. He saw that she was tanned. Her delicate skin usually so pale was gilt (she had to work outside a lot). Her eyes so blue they seemed to shine. She wore no make-up, it wasn't her style, and she didn't need it. No, she hadn't changed. He watched her for a while, then as silently as he arrived he disappeared. He decided to go back to where he was before, hidden behind the hedge, where he could better watch her. It seemed the work was too hard for her, but she was stubborn, would have never showed her weakness. He knew it, his lips bent in a smile at the thought. He continued to watch her. She stopped and drank. He ran his gaze all over her hot body, slowly like a languid caress; over her breasts, her hips, her long legs, then up again to stop on her face. He half closed his eyes at the image. Then suddenly, he turned and went away. 


	2. ch02

CH. 2 - The Dream -  
  
"We have finally finished!" said Guy after having reorganized everything. "Why don't you go and have a rest," prompted Guy. "Most of the work has been done, only thing left is to close the shop and I can do that." "You sure," asked an uncertain Stephanie. "Yep, don't worry!" Stephanie nodded. She was tired, having spent the last night there because of an emergency, to rest during lunch time seemed a good idea. She lay down on a folding bed, which was useful when they had to stay there all night. She looked up at the ceiling. Her mind racing back to what had happened earlier; that sensation. like someone was watching her..and yet she had known no one was there. Strange! Maybe it was because of the sun.but. it was all so strong. The last time she felt the same..same sensation, had been when.NO! How could I think such a stupid thing, thought Stephanie. She was tired and although she wanted to avoid thinking of it, as she closed her eyes her memories overtook her. Five years ago.that planet, the desert,.dead people during the crash landing,.the fear, the distress. She shivered at the memories, but she couldn't stop. Her mind continued the journey back to her past. That sensation.they were all looking for something.weren't sure for what, maybe other survivors, water, an escape way. She was like the others, searching all around and suddenly she felt uneasy, like they were being observed.  
  
She'd been told about the dangerous killer, Riddick, who had escaped after their landing. Fortunately she hadn't seen him yet, but she was afraid. Then the horrific shout of the man in the hole, those frantic moments when Shazza saw Riddick and called to them to help her stop him. The policeman, no, he was a bounty hunter, John, had run after him, immobilized him, took off Riddick's sunglasses and hit him. The dangerous killer looked so big and powerful, he could have easily overcome not only Shazza, who had wanted to kill him immediately, but also John. What had been surprising, was his weakness. When he had lost his sunglasses, he had looked so defenceless.  
  
Riddick had been taken back to the ship, still unconscious and chained. He had been hurt badly on his left shoulder and taken a blow to his head. All of the survivors wanted to kill him, they thought him responsible for Zeke's death; only Jackie, was sure of his innocence. Caroline, the captain, wanted to examine him first. Things looked bad for Riddick. "He's hurt," said Stephanie in an uncertain tone. Caroline looked back at her. "I can't do anything for him.. are you a doctor," she asked. "I'm only a veterinarian," answered Stephanie in an apologetic voice.  
  
"It'll be better than nothing. Come on," replied Caroline. Stephanie joined her. "Oh yeah! Go! I think it will be too much for such a beast," yelled John, spitting on the floor with contempt.  
  
"Remember! Open your eyes, never underestimate him, never let him distract you, keep aware of his movements, never answer his provocations," said Caroline, preparing her once they were going to enter to the ship. "Got any kind of weapon with you," she asked. Stephanie took a little knife out of her pocket and showed her. Caroline took it. "Unfortunately, I cannot let you keep it. Understand?" Stephanie nodded. "Anything else?" Stephanie shook her head. "Good. Are you afraid?" Caroline stopped and turned, facing her. Stephanie just stood there meeting Caroline's eyes. No answer was needed. Her eyes were scared. She took a deep breath. "You're not obligated, if you don't want to do this," said Caroline. "Even my worst enemy, deserves help. Who am I to refuse him," answered Stephanie. Caroline looked upset after Stephanie's words, then, she found her concentration and nodded. "C'mon. Keep to yourself until I beckon you." "Right". 


	3. ch03

CH.3  
  
He was chained inside the ship alone, in the darkness. His head down, his eyes closed, moving. For a moment she thought he was unconscious, maybe he was hurt worse than what they had thought. Caroline Fry burst into the room like a fury, followed by Stephanie who stopped herself not far from the exit. "So where's the body," Fry asked. Stephanie watched the scene, standing on one side without moving a muscle, not speaking a word. Caroline has courage, she thought, but where was Jackie now? Slowly she tried to look back outside the ship, then around her, but there was no sign of that strange guy.  
  
Riddick remained silent, staying still there without moving. Fry was already losing her temper. "Well do you want to tell me about the sounds," she asked firmly.  
  
No response, only a heavy silence in the ship. Stephanie was now a little nervous too. "Look, you told John you heard something."  
  
Same silence as before, he looked as if he was asleep, only he was too still. "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice. But just so you know...there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die!" With that she turned to walk out. Stephanie was shocked now. She turned her head toward Caroline. No one told her about it. Just before she was going to protest against this decision, she heard a sound from the dark, a deep sound. It was Riddick' s voice, finally.  
  
"You mean the whispers," he asked quietly, and slowly, his voice gravelly, hardly moving. Fry just turned and looked at him, waiting for more. "What whispers?" Fry finally asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, but if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away." Stephanie you're not breathing, she thought; slowly she forced herself to do it. Riddick' s voice was hypnotic. "Do you want to shock me with the truth now," Fry's tone was exasperated. Stephanie was trying to understand Riddick' s character, which she noticed was almost impossible, but that last sentence almost made her smile. He was just playing with her. Yep, a very dark sense of humor, but this was a good sign. This helped reassure Stephanie a bit. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now," he said with his deep voice. This worried Stephanie more that Riddick himself.  
  
"Show me your eyes, Riddick," Fry ordered suddenly.  
  
"You're gonna have to come a lot closer for that." Riddick murmured. Stephanie approached, wanting to stop Caroline. "Don't do it! He's still dangerous," whispered Stephanie. Caroline looked back at her; telling with her eyes that everything was under control. Fry started to hesitantly inch towards Riddick, looking very nervous and a little terrified. As she stopped, Riddick's voice prompted, still having not physically moved. "Closer." Stephanie was petrified, could barely move, she was looking alternately at Caroline and Riddick, but it was in this moment that something captured her attention. In a dark part of the ship there was someone.not too tall that was watching the scene too. Jackie! It was Jackie! What was she doing there? Jackie realized that Stephanie had discovered her. She looked back at her, pleading with her eyes. "Please, don't say a word," Stephanie eyes shot daggers at her, but remained silent. Both of them returned their attention to Riddick as Caroline, near to the seated man, wipped her hand on her pants and looked at Riddick's restraints, trying to imagine how much reach it would give him. Jackie in that moment crept forward from the shadows, just in case she was needed. Fry took one more step, and everything was quiet when suddenly Riddick sprang up like a tiger only to be held back by his chains. Caroline jumped back in fright, Stephanie too, trying not to shout. Jackie leapt onto the first rung of the stairs.  
  
Riddick, finally, opened his eyes and looked right at Fry, they were shining. She gave a terrified nod. Stephanie looked at him astonished. Incredibly, she didn't feel scared. His eyes! They were. amazingly beautiful; like a feline's. Riddick did turn away, to stare right at Jackie first, with a swift twist of his head, then to Stephanie, staring at her. He half closed his eyes to better watch her. He moved like a wonderful black panther, she thought. She stood there staring back at him without breathing a word. She felt uneasy. "Where the hell can I get eyes like that," asked Jackie, breaking the silence, not scared at all by him. "You gotta kill a few people first," Riddick replied, highly amused.  
  
"I can do it!" Jackie responded. "Then you gotta get sent to a slammer where they tell you you'll never see daylight again," he replied, directing his words first to Caroline then, with a questioning look, to Stephanie. He wanted to know who she was. "You dig up a doctor. And you pay him twenty menthol kools to do a surgical shine-job on your eyeballs." Stephanie was half shocked and half terrified. How was it possible that a man could endure such a high level of pain to do that?  
  
"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark," Jackie asked with a smile. Impertinent girl, thought Stephanie. Of course she'd find him so attractive! But the problem was that, Stephanie thought the same. And more and more .she was starting to believe that he didn't kill the man outside. Oh Yeah! Great Stephanie! You and your sixth sense! He's a dangerous killer. Don't forget it! But there was something in his eyes, in his way of moving, similar to a black panther, maybe it was because of his animal instinct, but Stephanie believed him. "Exactly." Riddick answered Jackie's question with a smile on his lips. He found her highly amusing.  
  
"Leave! Leave," Fry shrieked. Caroline found all of Jackie's attention on Riddick's eyes dangerous, and wanted her to go away. Once again, by indulging Jackie, Riddick had been screwing with Fry's mind.  
  
Stephanie studied his behavior. It could be useful to her later. The smiles on Jackie and Riddick's faces were immediately wiped off. Riddick looked at Fry, intrigued by her reaction, then to Stephanie: his eyes becoming more inquiring, needing no words. She had had almost no reaction until now. A slowly, sexy, lazy smile appeared on his lips. He looked at her as his next prey. Then he drawled, "Cute kid." "Did I kill a few people? Sure," he said as he sat down again, looking right back to Caroline, this time with his eyes in shadow. "Did I kill Zeke?" He let the question hang for a while, "No. You got the wrong killer." "He's not in the hole." Fry bit out, warring with herself between relief that Riddick hadn't done it and impatience to be out of his disturbing presence. "We looked." Riddick just gave her an enigmatic smile. "Look deeper." He turned his eyes again to Stephanie. "Who's the chick," he finally asked Caroline as if Stephanie was not able to answer herself. Stephanie decided to ignore it and walked forward without talking. "She's Stephanie Baxter, she will treat your injury" Fry said briefly. "What a little sweet nurse," replied Riddick each word he said dripping with innuendo, finishing with a dangerous smile. He's trying to scare me, thought Stephanie. She breathed deeply, and lifted her head up. I know who you are. I'm stronger than you, she thought, mentally bolstering herself. "She's a doc," Fry said emphatically. "Touch her, hurt her in someway, and I promise you, Riddick, I'll kill you with my own hands". He looked at Caroline and smiled ironically, than waved his hands as a sign of peace. Fry nodded, turned, and walked off. 


	4. ch04

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
CH. 4 -- Alone -  
  
They were alone now. He looked at her. "Miss Baxter! Please come closer! Don't be afraid," said Riddick in a sensual, amused voice. She approached and now she was standing so near, seated just in front of her. He slowly lifted his head up; his eyes slid all along her body, making her shiver, until he met those of Stephanie and remained still. A shine passed in his eyes for a second. "Where did they hurt you?" Stephanie asked firmly, staring at him. He was still looking at her, like he was thinking of what to do, then he turned his head to the right. "Back, shoulder, left side," he said without looking at her. For a moment she thought he was kidding her, then she forced herself very near to him. He was so big, looked so strong. She could feel his warmth, his scent. Then she leaned over his left shoulder, she had to. She started to touch his skin to verify the size of the injury. He'd been hit with something metal like a little lance, a small part of it broke, and a splinter got stuck into the shoulder, fortunately it was very small. "I have to go and find something to treat you. You have a splinter in your shoulder and you're still bleeding. I'll be back in a while," Stephanie said and went away. She came back in less than five minutes. He was still there: his eyes closed, his head down. She stopped for a moment to watch him, was he asleep? Then with an uncertain step, she came near him. "You're back," said Riddick, his eyes still closed. "I promised you." She leaned over and started to bandage him. "Mmh! You smell so good, Miss Baxter," said Riddick, with his husky voice, smelling her hair that caressed his face. He was dangerously near to Stephanie's face. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, a chill spread along her spine. He was observing her figure. She could feel it without turning her head. "Doctor of what," asked Riddick continuing a one- sided discussion between them.  
  
"Veterinary medicine," she said hesitantly without stopping what she was doing. An ironic smile appeared on his face. "That says a lot about how they consider me". Something in his tone, made her stop and turn her head. He was staring at her as to check her reaction. He was so mesmerizing. His look was so unfathomable, deep, mysterious, and at the same time dangerous. she was incredibly attracted by him. Remember Stephanie! He is dangerous! But she couldn't move a muscle. She swallowed to regain her concentration. "I'm.there are no doctors here and." she stammered, still dressing his injury. She took a breath and then admitted with soft voice, "I was the only who wanted to help you." She was not looking at him, but was pretty sure he was now looking at her with interest. "Why?" Silence was his answer. "Why are you so interested in helping me?" Still didn't receive an answer. "You're not scared of me, are you Stephanie," this time his tone was resolute. It insisted on an answer. "Every human being in need, must be helped," answered Stephanie, avoiding his second question. "Should I be thankful to you for this?" Riddick inquired of her. She didn't answer and continued her work. She made a terrible mistake. She was playing his game. "Think I'll take you with me, if I can leave from this damn place, huh?" She didn't answer. "I bet they told you who I am. " Riddick taunted suggestively, "I'm a multiple murderer Stephanie, right?" She forced herself not to look at him, or answer. Her continued silence brought out the animal in him and suddenly, with a swift panther-like fast motion, Riddick caught Stephanie's hair with his left hand and immobilized her head. She was forced to look at his eyes. She widened her eyes in surprised fear. Riddick must be able to smell it. He was so damn near to her! She stopped to breathing. He was watching her eyes, her lips.she swallowed, and he smiled and looked at her eyes again. "With an quick twist of my hand, I could kill you breaking your neck. You wouldn't even notice it." his eyes sparkled, his voice was so deadly soft.she was paralysed with fear. Don't you show him your fear! Think of something fast! Think, Stephanie said mentally to herself. "Yes. You could. But I got a dagger in my right hand, direct to your shoulder. Yes you could try to kill me, but I could also hurt you badly," she threatened with a tone she hoped was the most convincing as possible. Naturally, she was bluffing. She truly had the small dagger pointed against his shoulder, but she would have never been able to hurt someone. She wasn't capable. He seemed to think about it for an interminable period, to Stephanie's mind, then with a lazy, amused smile his hand slowly loosened his grasp, she took a deep silent breath and started again to dress his injury, avoiding looking at him. "Brave woman," was his only reply, still with that damn lazy smile upon his face. "Do I think that you will kill me later," Stephanie asked without looking at him. "Yes. You might do it; and it'd be better by your hand, then to die from what killed Zeke. It was horrible." She paused for a moment, "I only hope I'll be the last one." She ended it with a deep breath and a sad smile on her face. It had cost a lot to tell him her fears, her thoughts. why had she told him? You must never tell your weakness to your enemy, thought Stephanie. He didn't reply. "There's only me, Jack and Fry who believe in your innocence. The others want you to die." "This should stop me," Riddick asked without looking at her. She stopped and looked at him. She knew if he had wanted he could have killed them all. He could have done it already, but he didn't do it. Why? Must be because all of them had more chance to find something to survive, then he did alone, she realized. She shook her head and spoke him, "Now. Here is the situation. I have to remove the splinter from your shoulder. It'll be very painful, and I don't have morphine. I'm sorry," She said apologetically, waiting for his reaction. He looked back at her seemingly not surprised at all. "Tell me when you'll be ready and I'll do it," continued Stephanie. "Take it away." With a deep breath Stephanie tried to be as fast and precise as she could. He didn't twitch, didn't make a sound. He had to be trained to endure the pain. This made her feel sad. "Done" she said once she had finished. "Now, I don't have tetanus injection and I don't know if everything was removed. So I'll leave your injury opened to let it the blood purge anything left inside, then.I'll have to cauterise it," she said standing up in front of him. It seemed not to interest him. "I'll have to come and disinfect your injury two or three times more before I close it." She was going to leave him alone when she stopped suddenly. "We'll have more chance to survive if we stay all together and help each other. You need me as well as I need you. You know it. That's why you won't kill me." He didn't answer, and she went out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She needed to breathe; she was trembling. It'd been hard to show her coldness. She tried to pant, but she couldn't; the air was so heavy and it was impossible. One hour later she went back to the ship to check out Riddick's condition. She entered the darkness of the ship. "Miss Baxter!" Riddick's voice reached her, causing her to give a slight start. Damn place! Her eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness inside. Finally, she saw him; he was staring at her with an amused look. "Please, come closer". She reached him. "I want to check your injury." Stupid Stephanie! You don't need to justify yourself! She leaned over and inspected his shoulder. It was better, still inflamed, but better. "You're doing better," Stephanie said. "Are you married Stephanie," he had leaned forward and was so near to her. "W-what?" she looked astonished. "I don't think is of any interest to you, Mr. Riddick". He looked amused at her answer. "Anyway." she paused, "I'm not married". Oh yes! Very good Stephanie! Why do you continue to play his game? Beware of him! She was becoming nervous. Oh please! Don't let him notice it! She felt him leaning closer, his mouth near her ear. "Am I scaring you.Stephanie," his voice murmured, almost a whisper. She stopped, lifted her head up and looked back at him. His face was a hairsbreadth away from hers. "My name.my eyes.do they scare you," he continued, looking deeply at her. She was mesmerized. He was so near to her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. "No. Your eyes, don't scare me," Stephanie answered, slowly swallowing. She couldn't stop looking at him. "You know Stephanie," he continued with a low provoking tone, "Fear, like desire, causes some reactions in human beings.chemical reactions." "Pupils widen." his voice soft, sensual, like velvet seduced her. Without her noticing, he'd lifted his left hand up to her body, "little shivers cover your skin." his hand grazed her back so softly, almost without really touching it, and a jolt of electricity passed through her. She could feel the warmth of his hand, like it was burning her. It was all so dangerous.so exciting.She needed to run away from him, but she wasn't able. "The heart begins to race." she was mesmerized, "all your senses are aroused.the body is ready to feel, waiting, needing." His hand barely touched her right arm, "all kind of responses," then he grazed her breast covered by the thin t-shirt. She felt her body react violently. He lifted his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with a finger, then ran it slowly to her lips. She half opened them under his delicate touch. She was completely under his power. His finger ran along her neck, than went down and with the back of his hand, he caressed her breast and she started a little as reaction. He chuckled. His lips came within millimetres of touching hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, because the sensations were too strong. She stretched out one hand and touched his chest, his muscles tightened. He hovered tantalizingly over her, just pecking her lips before pulling away. It was a torture. "D-don't." she tried to say. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his own, kissing her savagely, deeply, holding her head with his hand, he was almost hurting her. There was all emotions in his kiss: anger, revenge, passion, all exploding between them like a bomb. Suddenly they heard the sound of steps approaching. They pulled apart immediately, panting hard, both of them astonished by their reactions. Even he looked upset, but it was just for a moment, then he regained his usual control. His hand fell down and she started once again to disinfect his injury, like if nothing had happened between them. John, the merc, came inside the ship with a speedy walk. "How's he?" he asked Stephanie, like Riddick wasn't there. "He's better. We should wait a little longer to let his injury discharge and then cauterize it," she explained. "Ok, do it now. Close the wound. Do it fast," he ordered her. Riddick watched him and smiled wryly. Stephanie prepared everything, making the small dagger red hot. She turned herself toward Riddick. "I'll hurt you, a lot unfortunately, but this will close your wound and you'll not risk any infection." She bet he already knew this. "Oh! But that's not a problem for our prisoner, is it, Riddick," John taunted. "Don't worry, he's tough, right?" John said, this time looking at Stephanie. She didn't like him, not since the beginning. Riddick was just staring at him, not moving a muscle. She knew that if he had the opportunity, he would have killed him. She knew he got angry, she was sure of that. "When you're ready, I'll start," said Stephanie. "Close it," he murmured to her without removing his gaze from John, who had an irritating smile on his face. She started to close the wound trying to be fast, knew she was hurting him, but it was necessary. Riddick still didn't move a muscle, didn't issue a sound, never stopped staring at John, not for a moment, during all the Stephanie's work. Little by little John became worried, then nervous, because Riddick showed no reaction. "Done," said Stephanie at the end. "Quickly finish your work and get your ass out of here," John said curtly. She obeyed and when she finished, she stood up and left Riddick. He said nothing, like she had never existed, as if they had shared nothing.  
  
What would he be done to him now, Stephanie thought, worried about Riddick. She walked out of the ship, but she decided to stay near it. She started to work with the group. Near by her was Jackie. "How is he?" She didn't need to say whom they were talking about, as it was obvious. "When I left him he was fine," answered Stephanie in a casual tone.  
  
"What did John want?" "He wanted to talk with him, he ordered me to leave them alone," said Stephanie thoughtfully. The sound of a shot from the ship interrupted their conversation. They immediately looked at each other, terrified. What had happened? No one wanted to talk, or to move. After five minutes Riddick came out of the ship, safe and secure. Jackie saw him immediately. "He's alive," she said to Stephanie feeling relieved. Stephanie didn't move or turn her head to watch him only a silent gasp came from her lips. She continued to work, leaning forward on her knees, like nothing had happened. Caroline called to Jackie and she remained alone, doing her job. Suddenly she felt him. Not hearing him walk, but she just knew he was behind her. She continued, pretending not to notice, but her heart was beating faster. He didn't touch her, he just came near her and stood behind her, near enough to murmur in her ear in a low and determined voice, "I haven't finished with you." Stephanie stood petrified. A shiver spread through her body, her eyes widened. She turned her head to look back at him, but he was already far from her. She swallowed. What did it mean? 


	5. ch05

CH. 5  
  
  
  
Stephanie's sleep was now restless. What happened after that moment had been even worse. The horrible sound of those birds, people dying trying to escape.people dying trying to help them, especially Caroline. She'd given her life to ensure their survival. At the end only Imam, Jackie, Riddick and Stephanie had come back. Once they had found the first habitable planet, Riddick without wasting time, had let them off and had left again. However, she was not angry with him, she knew he had to run away, but she hadn't expected it to be so early, and in such this way. From that day, he had not appeared again and maybe it was better that way. For Stephanie and Jackie, life had been hard. They'd had to start again. Stephanie had decided not to leave Jackie alone in such a difficult time of her life. So Stephanie worked hard to earn enough money for both of them. Then, when things were better, she'd started to save money to make her dream come true.  
  
Now Jackie was 18 years old, she was finishing school and had found a good guy who was deeply in love with her: Mark. Stephanie hadn't been able to draw near another man, to begin a new relationship. Her official excuse was she had to work a lot and she didn't have any free time, but the truth was that. she hadn't wanted it no more. All that she'd seen and lived on that planet had been too much for her. All those people died.she knew those people.She couldn't allow herself to be tied to someone else. She felt so sad.  
  
"Ephie? Ephie! It's ok." She felt someone shake her and slowly she opened her eyes. "Jackie? When.when did you arrive?" "10 minutes ago." "What happened," asked Stephanie, trying to sit up. "I'm asking you! You were tossing and turning, murmuring something and.you're crying." Jackie stared worriedly at her. Stephanie touched her face; it was wet. She'd cried without realizing it. "You had it once again, the same nightmare," asked Jackie. "Yes." "It has been a long time since you had it," observed Jackie, thinking aloud. After their return to normal life, for a few months, she'd had terrible nightmares, waking up during the night shouting and crying, sweaty. "Maybe it's because I was tired. Last night I didn't sleep, and this morning I've been busy," Stephanie said, more to convince herself of the fact. Jackie caressed her hair in a comforting way. For once Jackie played the mom and Stephanie the daughter. But she had to be strong. She had to. "That's ok. I'm fine. Really," Stephanie said to reassure Jackie. "What time is it?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "But it's late! I'm late, I've got to go." She tried to stand up, but Jackie stopped her. "Ephie? Ephie! Wait! I already opened the shop, don't worry. Guy is with me outside. Take your time," Jackie said trying to calm Stephanie down. "Ok. Give me five minutes and I'll be there," replied Stephanie.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Stephanie? Will you see to the panther pets? It's time for them to eat," Guy said. "Yep. I'm going," answered Stephanie. This was what she preferred to do. Jackie and Guy knew it. Stephanie truly loved felines; she felt at ease with them and it seemed that the animals could feel her love. So it had been a blessing that she'd been able to start to collaborate with the local zoo to deal with those animals. She prepared an external cage to let the two pets run and have fun for a little bit. She sat nearby them to play with the two black panther pets. She was quiet with them, she'd no more reservations, all barriers fell down with them, and she was simply herself. She looked at them. Bageera, the livelier of the two pets, wallowed on the floor happily. "Ephie?" Jackie called quietly, knowing that in this case the tone of her voice was important near the animals. "Yes? Tell me." "We received four invitations for the Town Hall party. They're for next week," she told her, trying to hide her excitement. "Again! Every year it is the same. Tomorrow I'll send them my regrets," said Stephanie, bored. "No! This time you won't turn it down! It's time for you to meet new people, have a social life again.you can't go on like this!" "No!" "I knew you'd say that.and that's why me and Guy did confirm the invitation in your place. We also bought you a pretty dress. You, as well as Guy, will represent our shop and the zoo. I'm sorry, but this time you cannot go back on it," Jackie ended, with a satisfied look in her eyes. Stephanie was speechless. Everything was already done. "But why? You know I hate these kind of things!" she said, exasperated. "I bet that Guy sent you here to tell me because he knows I can't tell you no, am I wrong?" "Guy did nothing. You can't go on like you have. I saw you crying while you were sleeping before. You deserve happiness as much as other people. So please Ephie, come!! I'm begging you: Please," she said gently to Stephanie, pleading with her eyes. "I.I." She looked back at Jackie. She couldn't say no to her. "You're terrible! Ok, I'll come!" she said it like it was the biggest effort of her life. Jackie embraced her happily: "Thanks! Thanks a lot! You'll see it'll be fun!" Stephanie grimaced, but then she smiled. When Jackie got something in her head, she wasn't able to change her mind. "How are Bageera and Kelly today," asked Jackie, changing the subject. Stephanie smiled proudly. "Fine. They grow up a little more each day." She tenderly caressed her pets. She stared at them, they were so sweet, so beautiful. her mind ran back to the dream she'd had before, and her smile disappeared. "What's happened?" asked Jackie. "Nothing," she replied defensively. "What were you thinking about?" insisted Jackie. "They have beautiful eyes," Stephanie said softly, caressing Kelly. "Are you thinking what I suppose you're thinking?" "It depends." "You see Riddick in their eyes." Stephanie lifted her head up and looked at Jackie in astonishment. "How." she started to say. "How do I know? I think I've always known it, but never had the courage to ask you. It's personal," said Jackie, feeling uneasy. "Yes," was Stephanie's only reply. Why was it so damn difficult to admit it? Jackie embraced her to give her strength. Meanwhile the shop doorbell rang. "Let me see who it is," Jackie said and went back to the shop. Stephanie remained there, alone, playing with her pets. It was time for them to eat, so she stood up and prepared the necessary items. She was leaning over the two pets, giving them what they wanted when.that strong sensation hit her again! It was so strong, like. She didn't have the time to look around her, when a male strong hand captured her wrist, stopping her. A husky, low, deep voice near her ear murmured, "Need any help?" Stephanie gave a start. She tried to scream in shock of the intruder, but suddenly his other hand covered her mouth, muffling her cries. "Hush," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered. She looked at the hand that was holding her and she trembled. She turned immediately."Riddick!" He'd released her mouth, staring at her with a mysterious smile. A strong electric current passed between them. Stephanie's hand, with the pet's food, was still hanging in space when suddenly Bageera, hungry, with a fast movement reacted to Stephanie's shout, and attempted to claw the food down to the floor, but she hit Riddick's forearm instead, which was still hanging onto Stephanie's wrist. He immediately let go of Stephanie, who let the food finally fall. The two panthers pounced on it. "She hurt you," a worried Stephanie said, looking at his bleeding forearm. "They're your bodyguards," he answered sardonically. "Follow me. Let's see what can I do for you." He followed her to the veterinary clinic. Fortunately, Guy wasn't there, thought Stephanie. She'd rather avoid his questions. Riddick sat on the edge of her writing desk, feeling completely at ease. "They didn't mean to hurt you."she started hesitantly. "I know." Tension between them was high, the room looked so small, filled with his imposing body. Being so near to him made her feel stunned. She examined his forearm. "I'm sorry for your torn clothes, tell me the amount and I'll pay you back for them." He didn't look interested in the offer and didn't answer. "The scratch is large, but not deep". She was uneasy. He didn't speak just continued to look at her. For just a second her mind ran to the first time they'd met, for the same reason. "Every time I meet you, I must take care of you!" it was meant to be a quip, to lighten the atmosphere between them, but didn't have the desired result. "Looks like every time I meet you, you're scared of me Stephanie. Am I right?" Riddick countered with a strange light in his eyes. Stephanie looked away from him and stared to tend to him. "So why are you here Riddick?" "No. I'm Mr. Ripley now." "Oh." She was surprised. She shouldn't be, she thought, it was natural that he'd start a new life. "How is your life," she surprised herself by asking him. "I've my own business now. Got an airline company," he answered with an amused look. She watched him trying to imagine him as a businessman, without much success. "Surprised," he suddenly asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Uh? Ehm.well, no. it's your life." she blushed, because he'd read her thoughts. The best defense is to attack, she thought. "So, ehm.why are you here? You didn't answer. Wanted to be sure we didn't say anything about you to the mercs?" She gulped in a breath and continued, "It's a bit late. Don't you think? How much time has passed now? It's been a few years." she kept a sharp tone in her voice. She didn't look at him and continued to work frantically. "Ooh! How did we get all this energy inside, Stephanie? After all these years! What is that exactly? Rage? Fear?" He was looking at her with an insolent gaze and an ironic smile on his lips, his head tilted to one side. He was like a panther observing his prey. He was still fascinating to her. Be cool. Stephanie, be careful! Stephanie laughed bitterly and stared into his eyes. "See Riddick? Rage, like fear, are feelings, they're emotions. I don't think it's worth it to waste them on you. No, I can definitely say that it's more like.indifference. Yes, indifference," she ended these words with a provoking smile. She hoped he didn't notice her anxiety. She looked back at him. He was smiling at her. This new provoking game amused him immensely. He slipped his arm from Stephanie's hold and grabbed her wrist with his hand, clasping it tightly. He placed his finger on her vein. She lifted her eyes up to him, astonished and scared. He was staring at her. Stephanie tried to struggle, to wrench her wrist from his hold, without success. "Your heart beats much too fast for it to be indifference," he taunted her maliciously amused. Then he relaxed his hold to become a seductive caress, his finger skimming along her vein. She looked at him dumbfounded. Damn Riddick! How was it possible that she was no longer able to maintain control of her body? He lazily smiled at her, in a provoking way. It seemed he found it amusing to torment her and make her feel uneasy. Stephanie didn't answer, slipped her wrist from his hold abruptly and started again to treat his injury, avoiding his eyes. "Well, what you want? Why are you back," she asked him. "How are you Ephie?" He ignored her questions and followed his thoughts. She looked with astonishment at him, only Jackie called her by this nickname! How did he know it? She shook her head. "Fine! Don't you see I'm fine," she responded, with an exasperated tone. Why do you torture me with your gaze? "The kid." "You mean Jackie, I suppose." Losing her control, she snapped, "She's fine. She grew up, she's studying and met a good guy, if you must know." His gaze was indecipherable. "You realized your dreams, I see." he was referring to the clinic. "Yep," Stephanie said simply. How much it had cost her, he'd never know. That conversation, being so polite with him, made her uneasy. She thought it was all a farce. "You live with someone," he asked her. "This is no concern of yours." "That is not an answer," he insisted. "Why does it matter to you, Riddick?" She looked at him. She was near the edge of losing her control. He looked at her, but dropped the subject. "What brought you here," asked Stephanie. "Have to settle a score.old matters." he said with a determined voice, attempting to look casual. "Do I know this person? Are they here?" she asked, almost without thinking of it. "Yes.it's you." She immediately brought her head up and stared at him, shocked. "You're finished," he said, looking at his bandaging. "Good job. Thank you" He slipped his forearm from her hands. "I've gotta go now. I'll send you the bill for my suit, Stephanie". He jumped down from the desk, took his coat, and vanished. 


	6. ch06

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
  
  
  
  
CH. 6 - The Party -  
  
"Ephie? Where are you," Jackie called out. "I'm here. I'm trying to put this shelf in order," Stephanie answered. "Ok, that's enough for today," Jackie said, lifting her hands and pulling to stand up. "Here is the fairy with the magical wand! We have to prepare for the Townhall party." "But we've got still plenty of time! It's early," she tried to say. "No! We've got a lot of things to do and very little time. We don't want to be late, do we?" "Surely not!" said a laughing Stephanie. "C'mon Cinderella! Let's prepare for the big ball!" For the first time since they'd opened the clinic, they closed early.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Two hours later, Stephanie was watching herself astonished in the mirror. Who was that girl? Was it her? Was it possible? "So," Jackie asked, satisfied by the result. "What do you think? If it's up to me you're perfect!" "I'm still asking myself, how did you do it! You got a new job for the future," she answered, sincerely amazed. "Oh, please! That's nothing special! Let's say it was not so hard. There was a good base to start with, I only had to work a little on it," smiled Jackie. Stephanie looked at herself once more in the mirror. The smart dress Guy and Jackie had bought her was very trendy. It had tiny shoulder straps and it was colourful, it looked like a Picasso's painting: from blue to pink, from green to black, to red and violet all mixed together in a unique abstract design. It was very long, close-fitting and had a sexy slit back. The shoes they'd chosen for her, were a pair of wonderful high-heeled sandals, which laced around her ankles with a thin rhinestone chain. Stephanie's long blond hair had been only softly pinned up, and the rest fell down in marvellous soft curls. The make-up Jackie applied on her was very light and ended with a dark red lipstick. She looked like another person. "Take this, put it on." Jackie gave her an embroidered turquoise scarf with long fringes. The doorbell rang. "Must be Guy," said Jackie, "let's go." Jackie opened the door. It was Guy and Mark, Jackie's boyfriend. Guy immediately saw Stephanie and opened his mouth in surprise. "Stephanie, you...you're...beautiful," he said and took a step back to better observe her. "I think, I've never seen you... like... tonight!" and he tenderly kissed her on her check. Stephanie smiled, blushing with embarrassment. She lowered her eyes and murmured "Thanks." Jackie smiled with satisfaction. Mark finally broke those moments of uneasiness when he said, "Let's go, it's time to go we are late!" Guy went before Stephanie and opened the door for her. Stephanie suddenly shivered. It was a little bit cold that night, she thought, and she covered herself better with her scarf. "C'mon Cinderella! It's party time," said Jackie in a low voice.  
  
---------------------------  
  
It was evening and like all the other days before, he'd stayed out there, hidden behind a hedge, to wait and watch. Today the shop had closed before the usual time, he'd noticed. So he'd decided to remain longer, his instinct telling him that something was going to happen. A car stopped just in front of Stephanie and Jackie's house. His attention rose. Two smart men stepped from the car. One of them rang the doorbell and after a little time, the door opened. The two girls walked out. He was amazed to realise how much Jackie had grown up, and she was a pretty girl, his gaze ran to the other...but...that was Stephanie! She was simply amazingly beautiful. He'd never seen anyone like her before. She looked like an angel. His mind went back to the first time he'd seen her on that planet. She'd looked so scared. Then, once inside the ship, when she'd started to take care of him. He knew she was afraid of him, and despite of it all she'd been there. She'd treated him as a human being. He remembered her scent, so good, her pale soft skin, her golden long hair, her taste when they'd kissed, so sweet. He saw one of the two men, give her a kiss on a cheek and, a cold feeling of anger ran over his body. He didn't like that this man could touch her. His eyes ran hungrily over her body, revealed by the tight dress. He saw her covering herself with the scarf. His lips bent in a smile. Good. Perhaps she'd felt his presence. He saw her leaving with Jackie and the two men in the car. He decided to follow her. It was time for action now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The party was beautiful. The ballroom was so big, with a lot of smart people attending, sophisticated food, and good music. She knew only a small portion of them, whom she'd talked to earlier. Then, tired, she'd come back to their table. Now, she was watching all around her, drinking a glass of champagne. How many had she already drunk? She'd forgotten. Not too much anyway. The problem was that she wasn't used to it and she was starting to feel a little drunk. She smiled to herself, drinking a little more. Once every five years, you can afford it, Stephanie! Have fun, she repeated to herself. She noticed Jackie dancing with Mark. They were so nice together. Guy was talking with the mayor, surely about business. She gasped. She didn't want to think about business, not tonight. A waiter came up to her and leaned down, giving her two roses. "Madame? These two roses are for you." "Who sent them," she asked. "Count Armagnac. He would like to know if you'd give him the pleasure of dancing with him," the waiter told her. "Please, tell the Count that I thank him, but I'm sorry, I'm a little tired right now. Maybe later." "Yes, Madame" and the waiter silently left. From the other side of the ballroom, the Count lifted up his champagne flute, staring her with a sensual smile. She lifted her glass too and smiled at him. Count Armagnac was a famous, rich businessman, well known by everybody and a major supporter of the mayor. He was very powerful; some said he would be ready to do anything to obtain what he wanted. She knew he liked her, but for some unknown reason, she'd always felt uneasy with him. There was something in his eyes, in his manner, that she didn't like. So she avoided, as much as possible, being alone with him. She looked again at the two roses. It was a strange choice, one red and one black, both of them beautiful. The red one had a small card with it: "For the beautiful one. Count Armagnac." She shook her head; she had to be wary of him. She was staring at both roses, lost in her thoughts, when she noticed that the papers around the roses were different, as if they'd been bought in different places, very strange. She decided to look at them better, and finally noticed there was a second small card, in the black rose's paper. She took it, becoming very curious, opened it and read: "Have you ever been to the rose garden on a starlit night?" There was no signature. She lifted her head up and looked around her, trying to figure out who could have been to send it. No idea. She called to the waiter who'd given her the two roses. "Excuse me, could you tell me who sent this black rose?" "I'm sorry Madame. A deliveryman gave it to me and told me to give to you, but he said nothing else," the waiter apologised. She was dismayed, maybe worried a little, surely she was curious. She wanted to discover who was her secret admirer. Jackie joined her at the table. "You received two roses! Wow! You broke some hearts tonight!". Stephanie smiled, awkwardly, lost in thought. "They are beautiful," she said, but at the same time she hid the second small card. She didn't want to tell Jackie, because she would have started with a thousand questions. First she wanted to discover by herself who this mystery man was. "I think I'll go outside to take some air. It's too hot in here. I think I drank too much," she smiled, hoping to be believable enough. "Ok. But don't try to hide yourself! Come back soon," said Jackie, with a fake serious tone. Stephanie stood up, but made sure to take the black rose with her. She went out of the ballroom, to the garden. It was cold outside, and she put the scarf on her shoulders. She was happy to be there and meet some people. Jackie was right. She needed to meet new people and amuse herself. She thought about Guy. He'd been very kind that night, maybe too much. He'd been near her all the time, as if he'd discovered her for the first time, or maybe he'd been too shy before and he'd finally gotten the courage. But it didn't matter, because, even if he had some ideas about them, she felt only friendship for him. Her mind ran back to the last week. When Riddick had come again into her life. A part of her past she'd absolutely wanted to forget had reappeared again. She chased away those thoughts and let the fresh night breeze run over her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The Townhall garden was full of flowers and the air was deliciously filled with their scent. Music drifted softly from the ballroom now. She walked toward the rose garden. It was pleasant to walk through the garden. It was so silent, so beautiful, with little lights here and there; it looked like a dream. She pulled her scarf through her fingers and finally reached the meeting place. It was quite far from the ballroom and not well lit. The roses were beautiful, full of colors, their perfume so intense. She decided to sit on a bench, between a group of trees, not sure about what to do or who to wait for. She sat down and leaned back. She looked around for a few minutes, at the big garden, the people walking and talking, far from her. She shivered a little as a breeze blew across her bare shoulders, then that sensation again, she was no longer alone. It's stupid, she said to herself, but she looked around anyway, without seeing too much in the dark. She decided not to think. It's nothing! Calm down Stephanie! She told herself, but she started to worry, maybe it had been stupid to come here alone, far from all other people. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "Why do you attend parties if they bore you so?" She gave a slight start but didn't move . She opened her eyes and looked around. A shiver came down her spine. No, it couldn't be possible. "Who's there?" she said to the darkness, but received no response. She tried again: "Is someone there?" More silence. Her brow furrowed as she stared hard into the emptiness, as if she could force her eyes to see into the dark. She hadn't imagined the voice. She thought for a moment about...no, no! You're dreaming Stephanie! No one had answered her question and she was alone, far from the ballroom, from all the people. She was starting to be really worried. Maybe it'd be better if I go back to the party, thought Stephanie. She stood up fast and started to walk back.  
  
"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"  
  
She stopped, recognizing the voice. A little smile of incredulity appeared for a moment on her lips, but why was he there? She didn't move, it would have been useless, he could be anywhere in the dark, not far from her. She felt her scarf falling slowly down, she held it on one side and someone started to pull it from her until it completely fell down to the ground. She stopped herself and looked around. She was near a wall and she was very far now from the ballroom at the end of the garden, it was very dark out there, almost no light at all. She reached the scarf and picked it up, but while she was lifting her head up, she saw something appear, like a dark shadow. It was Riddick, appearing out of the dark. He had that incredible ability of hiding himself. He was amazing: wearing a smart silk black shirt and black trousers. He was serious, watching her with an admiring look, his beautiful eyes shining in the dark. "I have to go. Someone will wonder where I am," she said with a decisive tone in her voice, she didn't want him to discover her internal anxiety. She gasped then stood there, not moving, as if waiting for something. Something in his eyes was telling her not to move. How long they stayed, speechless, gazing at one another, she couldn't say. Then she turned and tried to go back, his hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. His touch seemed to burn her skin. She was petrified, the beat of her heart was furious. She hoped he hadn't noticed it. He came near to her. She felt the warmth of his muscled body near her. "Why are you here?" she asked, avoiding his eyes. In this way, she could try to keep control. "You should be more careful, Stephanie," he whispered in her ear. "Seems there are dangerous characters around here," she heard a small intake of breath and she knew a smile had appeared on his face. He took the black rose from her hand and started to caress her with it, running it softly along her arm, her shoulder, her neck, up her chin, to her cheek. It was so soft, so unexpected of him, that she shivered, closing her eyes. "A rose, among roses," he simply said, raising an eyebrow of satisfaction. She sighed. She felt so confused, her mind no longer able to think coherently. She tried to free her wrist from his fingers, but he wouldn't let her go. She gasped when his other hand reached out and grasped her by the arm. His fingers dug into her skin and he roughly pushed her until her back was against the cold wall, he pressed against her. She felt his hot breath near her face, still avoiding his eyes. "Look at me Stephanie," he ordered her. She obeyed. With one hand he caressed her face "You look so sexy like that." His fingers brushed her lips, trailing over her chin to rest on her collarbone. A finger rubbed her soft hair. "So good," he smelled her perfume, "good enough to eat." Like a predator with his prey, she thought, mesmerized by his dark deep eyes. He braced an arm on either side of her head. Staring deeply at her, his lips so near... she swallowed, her mouth was dry. He leaned slowly forward and kissed her deeply, one hand caressing her cheek so softly that she shivered. This was torture. With her last bit of clarity, she put her hands on his chest to push him away. "Please...let me go!" With a rough movement, he pushed her more fully against the wall, his body so tightly against her she could barely breathe. "Not tonight," he said with a determined look and kissed her roughly, leaving her breathless. Then his kiss began to gentle and grow more passionate. It was a delight. His hand caressed all over her body.  
  
Then he left her lips to watch her better, as if this was the first time he saw her. "You're so sensual," he whispered and kissed her again. She ran her hands over his shoulders shyly, slowly losing her control. She was so scared and attracted at the same time by him....it was incredible. His touch was so exciting, his kiss so passionate, she knew she had to stop him and run away, but she couldn't. Her body said something different then her mind and heck! She was tired of all the struggles, or maybe only drunk, yes drunk; because she knew she just wanted him to touch her, she wanted him so much, right now she didn't want to think about the rest. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a few people coming near them. They stopped. She looked at him worried. "Riddick..." she whispered. He put his hand gently on her mouth to tell her to shut up; he covered her with his body to protect and hide her, and stayed still, waiting for those people to go away. Once they were alone again, she looked at him, worried, having found her lucidity again. "We...we can't...let me." she tried to say. "Hush," was his reply, and he kissed her again, slowly, seductively. She felt something against her stomach. One of his hands ran through her hair and held her head back, so that she stopped kissing him. His mouth trailed to her chin, down to her neck, kissing her. She closed her eyes to better feel the sensations. One hand brushed up and down her bare arm, the light pressure of his fingers made her shiver. His mouth lowered to her shoulder, kissing her as his hand pulled the thin strap of her dress off, then the other one. She turned to face him: "We can't... here," He stared at her seriously, with an indecipherable gaze for a while, he seemed so big, taller than usual now, out there in the dark, his dark eyes, shining with desire. He brought his mouth back to hers in a passionate kiss, his hands moved down to her body. "Ooh..." was all she was able to say. "Riddick...no, someone might see us...we...can't." He moved to her ear, while one hand began to push her dress up. "No one will see us," his voice was so husky, almost a whisper, "and we'll have to be very silent." A smile appeared on his lips saying this, while they were running down to her throat, she moaned and pushed her head back against the wall closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He loved her passionately, roughly, there: against the wall. When everything ended, for a long moment they stayed as they were: against the wall, both trembling, unable to talk or to move. Both of them astonished about this incredible strong passion, this strong attraction between them. Then he turned her and held her in his arms. Caressing her hair, as to reassure her. She still clung to him. She wouldn't have been able to stand if he wasn't holding her. She hoped he could wait long enough for her mind to start working again. He was there, not talking, just caressing her and looking into her eyes with his mysterious gaze. She was grateful to him for his silence. She didn't know what to say, and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk, breaking that magical moment. So there, against the wall, her mind still unable to think coherently, she knew she'd never felt like today. It had been so perfect...as if they were born to be together, she sighed. It was incredible and impossible. She was in his arms, so soft, so good. It had been a long time for Riddick since his last time, and it had never been like that: a total union between them, like she had the power to join his most secret and hidden part. It had been great: like an earthquake, like...a total eclipse. He smiled to himself at this thought.  
  
Once they felt composed, he took a step back, still holding onto her lightly. He leaned forward and kissed her in an aching way, so gently, his lips almost caressing hers. Then taking one step back, he turned, and slipped away in the dark, leaving her alone.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Guy and Mark drove Stephanie and Jackie back home. Once there while Mark was kissing Jackie goodnight, Guy came near to Stephanie. "Stephanie..." he started to say hesitantly. "Yes," she said absently. Her mind was a hundred miles far from there at that moment, her body still shaken from what had happened in the garden. Guy came near to her and before she was able to realize his intentions, he kissed her on her lips, a chaste kiss. She looked at him astonished, realizing now his feelings. "Guy, I...I..." she didn't know what to say, too afraid to hurt him in some way. "It's late. I...I have to go now," she only had the strength to say, detaching herself from his embrace. Coward, she said mentally to herself. She couldn't make reason that night. It was all so confusing, she was so tired, too many things had happened that day and she had to put order in her mind. "Oh? Uh! Yes, you're right," he blushed. " I'm sorry! It's because you're so amazing tonight, and ... well I'm sorry uh.It's unforgivable...have a goodnight," he said and with Mark jumped in their car and left Jackie and Stephanie in front of their door. 


	7. ch07

CH. 7 -- A trip --  
  
A week later, Stephanie was working with Jackie, both on different things, when the doorbell rang. Someone had come inside the shop. Jackie was cleaning the shop window, while Stephanie, bent on her knees, was reorganizing a shelf. Only when the costumer was near to her, did Stephanie lift her head up to serve him. "Morning, may I..." she was speechless when she realized who it was. "Hope so. Morning Stephanie, how are you?" was Riddick's answer with a provoking smile. Jackie came immediately to see, because she'd recognized the voice. "Riddick! Can't believe it! You in here! I was pretty sure that one day or another you'd have come back," Jackie said enthusiastically. "Yeah," he simply said "Hi Jackie. You've become a cute girl now," he continued looking for a while with sincere admiration at Jackie. Stephanie was worried, she didn't know what he wanted, but he had to stay far from Jackie. She had a new regular, normal life and this was very good for her. But it wasn't Jackie that held Riddick's interest. His gaze came back to Stephanie "And you? How are you," he asked her. She pulled back an unruly forelock, trying to tidy herself a little, she felt so sloppy and disorderly under his searching gaze and she didn't want to look less than her best with him. "F...fine, and you," said Stephanie with a soft voice, blushing. She didn't know why, but it seemed to her there was a reference to the party in his question. "Fine" he said his smile still on his lips. "What are you doing back," asked Jackie, with an excited smile. Stephanie lifted an eyebrow, gazing at him. She was curious too. "Business," was his only reply. Was it only her imagination or was this like a chess game? With both of them waiting for each other's reaction. Jackie didn't notice it, or didn't look like she'd noticed. It was in this moment that Guy came in. "Jackie where are the new antibiotics we ordered yesterday," he asked her. Then he noticed Riddick. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you had clients..." He stayed there, first he looking at Riddick, then alternatively to Jackie and Stephanie. He didn't understand what was happening right then, but he'd sure been touched by Riddick's fine physique. Guy was waiting, not so subtly, to be introduced. The situation was becoming ridiculous. Stephanie found it to be so, she wanted to laugh, but instead she said nothing and waited. "Oh! But he is an old acquaintance, isn't he Stephanie," implored Jackie, looking at Stephanie for help. Riddick smiled amused by this awkward situation and waited, curious, for the introductions. "Guy, this is Mr," Stephanie was saying. "Richard B. Ripley," Riddick said interrupting her. Stephanie continued, "He's here for business," she finished. Jackie looked at her, not understanding. She didn't know anything about Riddick's new life. "Your friends are my friends," said Guy smiling at Stephanie, putting his arm around her waist possessively, showing Riddick he had prior claim. Stephanie didn't like it. She was not an object or prey, but decided to say nothing. It wasn't the right moment to make this clear to Guy. Riddick observed Guy's movement, and for a second she was been pretty sure she'd seen a muscle on his face twitch, but he showed no other outward reaction. He was cold, very controlled, to the contrary of his possible inner turmoil, a wry smile appeared on his lips. Guy stretched his hand out to shake Riddick's. "So Mr. Ripley, have you known Stephanie and Jackie long," asked Guy. Jackie, as well as Stephanie, had started their work again, but listened carefully to their discussion. "For long enough," was his enigmatic answer. "Oh? And where did you meet?" Guy pried. Jackie looked more worriedly at Stephanie, giving her a sign to do something. The discussion had become dangerous. Stephanie was pretty sure that Riddick wasn't stupid and wouldn't have said anything unseemly, but he was also unpredictable and that's why she'd rushed to think of something to say. He quietly answered, "We met each other on a flight, years ago". He knew they'd hidden, as well as he had, the past from Guy and he liked to keep them all off-balance, amusing himself. He knew Stephanie and Jackie had to be really worried now. "Mr. Ripley..." Jackie started to say, not able to stand the atmosphere any longer, "That's true, we did meet each other on a long boring voyage. We talked a lot and became friends during the flight," she ended the half- truth. "Oh, ok," said Guy, finally looking satisfied with Jackie's explanation. "So, why come here?" Guy continued his investigation. Heck! Why did Guy have to be so curious, thought Stephanie. "I wanted to invite Stephanie out to eat," said Riddick. "That's a great idea," Jackie said enthusiastically. Surely her mind was already planning something devious for them. Stephanie tried to warn Jackie off with a look. "Truly, I cannot move from here! Got a lot of work today," excused Stephanie, hoping that Jackie would understand. "No problem," said Jackie, kindly "you can go tomorrow." She was terrible! She was up to something for sure! "No," Stephanie said firmly, still working and avoiding looking at Riddick, who simply stood there silently, watching her. "I cannot," she continued her vehement denial. She was pretty sure he was smiling, amused by her excuses. Damn Riddick! Let him think what he wanted, it was not her concern. "Yes, you can," said Jackie, still trying to convince her. Guy was starting to get upset, but didn't have the courage to say anything. "No. I have to go to 'La Maison' tomorrow," she said to Jackie almost smiling herself, sure she couldn't refute this time because it was the truth. "Shit! I forgot," said Jackie mostly to herself. "Be polite," Stephanie warned her. Riddick still stood there watching her. Stephanie heard Jackie explain to Riddick, "'La Maison', is a terrain we recently bought, quite far from here, to put other animals that cannot stay here. But since it's very recently acquired, there's a lot of work to do. One of them is to clean the small building and to paint it." Riddick didn't answer, just nodded silently. "But he can come with you," said Jackie as if she'd thought of the greatest idea ever. "No! Look, I don't think..." Stephanie tried to reply. "It's a good idea, he could help you!" Jackie chirped as if everything was already decided. "Yes. If Mr. Ripley doesn't mind to coming with you, I would be less worried knowing that you're not alone," Guy injected his thoughts into the dialogue. It wasn't true. She looked at him, he was really uneasy and upset about the whole thing, but he was too polite to say anything, because he really respected her a lot. He was a very special man, unfortunate that she wasn't attracted to him, because he was the perfect kind of man to marry. He was not cute, physically, but he was a very good man. He needed someone who really loved him. He faded in comparison to Riddick's powerful body, but it wasn't just this: Riddick had something special, an animal magnetism, his way of moving, of talking.hell, just the way he stood there watching her, leaning on the bench, was so damn sexy... She gasped and shook her head, realising that she'd been gazing at him there for a while with an admiring look. Fortunately no one else saw it. Jackie and Guy where still talking about "La Maison" and what had to be done. No one except for... him! He was now smiling roguishly back at her, easily guessing her thoughts. She began her work again, blushing with embarrassment. "So, what do you think ...Ripley," asked Jackie, still feeling uneasy with his new name. "I can go. It'll be a pleasure," said Riddick, always gazing at her, with a low tone full of promises that only Stephanie could understand. She had no choice now, she thought. She couldn't say no without making a big scene. "Ok. But we'll have to leave early in the morning, and.oh! Better you wear more...casual attire. It's not a date and I don't want to risk spoiling your fancy duds," she said with what appeared to be a neutral tone, but with an underhanded reference to something that only Riddick could perceive. He simply nodded. She hated him when he was so falsely compliant! She gave him her address, and when he was going to leave Guy stopped him to say goodbye to him, shaking his hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ripley. Oh! By the way, what does the 'B' stand for?" "Bad," was Riddick's cryptic reply. Guy's reaction was comical. He opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish, saying nothing. Stephanie and Jackie looked at each other, worried, but then Riddick turned and strolled away.  
  
---------------------------------------- 


	8. ch08

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
CH. 8  
  
They left early in the morning with her car; there was quite a lot of road to travel. When they arrived, she immediately jumped out of the car. Breathing deeply of the fresh morning air. She looked all around; she loved this place, so quiet, so beautiful. Riddick followed her, looking around too. "This is our future," explained fiery Stephanie. "Once we have finished all the work, this will be our second clinic, for the big animal's rehabilitation," she said proudly. She showed him all the terrain and also the building they were tidying up. She explained to him all about her projects. She talked so enthusiastically of the whole thing that she forgot about everything else. Riddick observed her and watched all around, hearing her explanations, then stared at her. She was so sexy, with her red cheeks and her eyes shining from fresh morning air, her golden soft, long hair ruffled by the wind. So wild, so attractive, he thought, leaning his head barely to one side. "So..." she was ending her explanation, "you've got two possibilities, Riddick: one is just to sit down on a side and watch me while I'm working..." This was not a bad one, thought Riddick with a lazy smile. She seemed to read his thoughts, because she gave him a warning look, but she continued, "The second is to work with me. If you're not afraid to ruin your nice shoes and your refined dress..." ended Stephanie in a provoking tone with an innocent smile on her face. He wore very casual clothes that morning, a blue shirt, under which he wore a beige sleeveless t-shirt, working trousers with combat boots, and work goggles. She knew he was a man who would never back down from a challenge. It had been like this years before, but also because he'd been forced to do it. She didn't wait for his answer. She turned and started to unload her trunk full of materials she'd brought. They were too heavy for her, but she would never admit it to him. He watched her for a while, than took off his shirt and started silently to help her. They worked side by side all day long, sometimes chatting. A little radio she had carried with her played some music. They stopped only to eat briefly and then continued working, painting the building's interior wall, until it was sunset.  
  
"Uh...That's enough for today," she finally said, stretching her body and throwing the paintbrush inside the bucket. He watched her stretching. She was very sinuous, like a cat. Then he did the same, throwing the paintbrush into the bucket near by her. It was at this moment that she noticed something shiny peaking out a little from his back pocket. It was a knife! She immediately turned her face and looked toward the wall, hoping he hadn't noticed her discover his knife. She was confused, what she'd seen had made her think. In the meanwhile, she hadn't noticed he'd come so near to her. When she did see him, she moved back instinctively, knocking against another bucket. She was going to fall down, if he hadn't grabbed her with a swift move. Stephanie immediately freed herself from his hold, trying to do it with carelessness, and walked toward the exit. He wasn't fooled. With a swift move, he stopped her, standing between Stephanie and the exit so that she couldn't get out of there. "Please, let me pass," she said quietly. "It has been all day that you've been avoiding me like I had the plague. Even if I only try draw near to you, you jump back." He continued, "Tell me, what are you afraid of, Stephanie," he asked her with a quizzical look. Yes, she was afraid, no better, confused. "Nothing. You're dreaming. Let me go," she said now, firmly, trying to pass him, but he moved again, not allowing her to exit. He was in front of the door, blocking it with his imposing body. He was looking into her eyes. "Why don't I believe you," he asked. "C'mon let me go, it's late, it's becoming dark and I don't wanna stay isolated out here with..." She bit her tongue too late. She lowered her eyes. Heck Stephanie! You really talk too much! Naturally the story about it getting dark was stupid, she realised, especially when he was with her. But all the rest was true. What could have happened to her? Did she trust him? If so, how much? She didn't know. He was still a murderer and she knew next to nothing about him, his past, or what he'd done in those last five years. He had reappeared in her life so suddenly and in such a way, that it made her suspicious. Besides that, she still felt uneasy because of what had happened between them at the party even if she'd repeated to herself thousand times that she'd been drunk that night. She was upset, mostly with herself, because, in spite of all, she still felt this incredible attraction toward him, which was insane, she thought.  
  
"With? Please, finish your thought. It's interesting," he said with a dangerously calm tone in his voice. He took off his goggles. There was not much light now. His eyes, darker than usual, stared at her, tightening his jaw. He looked so calm but she knew he had to be angry. He leaned against the door folding his arms. "Don't know, can't remember what I wanted to say..." she lied trying to avoid a conflict. "With...me? It's that, isn't it," he guessed nonchalantly. "You don't want to be alone with me. It's a bit late to think about it this, don't you think, Ephie?" He was right. But all day, she'd thought only of her work, avoiding looking at him. But now, in the sunset, when all became dark, everything was different. "Do I scare you," he asked calmly but firmly. Now approaching her with his predator look, a dangerous shine in his eyes. She started to move back instinctively. "Yes, when you look at me in such a way," she found the strength to say. "That's not an answer". "If you want another one, ask someone else," she replied toughly trying again to pass him unsuccessfully. "Did I say you could go anywhere Ephie?" She stopped, lifting her eyes up to meet his gaze. "You think I've come here to kill you," Riddick asked, starting again to walk toward her.  
  
"It entered my mind," thinking that maybe having admitting to it would calm him down, and give her time to think of something. "I asked what you thought," He emphasized, but stopped approaching. "Yes, I did think that you wanted to kill me," she said with a deep breath, holding his gaze. He seemed to think about her words for a while. "Ok, But why wait til now? I mean, I could have killed you immediately..." He was playing her like a cat with a mouse. He liked to scare her and he was doing it very well. Stephanie swallowed. She decided to counter-attack. "Maybe you were looking for a more comfortable way to do it," she said. Her mind was fixed on his knife, she had accidentally saw before. He smiled. Now that she was playing too, the game stimulated him. "Yeah.maybe," he started to turn around her to study her reactions. She stayed still, feeling his eyes upon her. "Maybe...from the backside with a blow to your head. Or maybe...with some poison...in some water," he ended in a seductive voice with a quizzical look. She widened her eyes, thinking of the water she drank during the day. She hadn't thought of this! Damn Riddick! Now she was really scared! A small intake of breath, told her he'd smiled at her reaction. Cool. Be cool, Stephanie repeated to herself. "But this...wouldn't be your style. You like direct contact with your victims," said Stephanie realising too late that she'd given voice to her thoughts. She bit her lip in consternation. "Right," he smiled again dangerously agreeing to her words. His eyes shined. Stephanie was seriously scared now. She clenched her fists. He was still right behind her shoulders and noticed it. "So maybe...with my hands... strangling you," and from the back he put his hands around her throat against her soft skin. Stephanie closed her eyes and breathed slowly to calm down, not moving. He could feel under his long tanned fingers the beat of her heart running faster. His lips bent in a smile. The hands were just there, menacing, without tightening around her flesh. She held her breath. "Not very original," she tried to say to relax the tension, and moving the attention back on him. "No," he paused, "you're right." He slowly loosened his hold. She breathed deeply now. He was still behind her. She lifted her eyes and saw the exit door free. She watched it for a while. How far could it be? She mentally calculated the distance from it and how to go, and when she was ready to start. "Don't even think about that," he anticipated her as if reading her mind. It all happened so fast; she tried to run toward the door, but he immediately grasped her arm and with one leg made her fall down to the floor immobilising her underneath his body. His hands held Stephanie's wrist over her head. His powerful body with his weight, held her prisoner under him. She panted lightly. Suddenly a dangerous light flared in his eyes. "With a shiv! Why I didn't think about it before," he said in a triumphant tone staring at her as to monitor her reaction. She shivered, her fear rising to the surface. She had to be calm, but it wasn't easy in this situation. "Exactly," she said with her last ounce of strength, calmly trying to free herself from his hold unsuccessfully. He was much stronger than her and her attempt excited him more. "Unfortunately, we don't have gin or mint to offer you later," she said continuing her struggle to free herself from his hands. He stopped. Stared her for a while and suddenly started to laugh, a deep, sensual, sincere laugh, exciting, dangerous. It made her shiver. Then he became serious again. "Cute sense of humour, I like it." He paused. Still gazing at her, with his eyes sparkling in the darkness like marvellous diamonds, she felt so nervous. He was so fascinating, magnetic, and yet so dangerous. What ever was he thinking? "My little cat, Ephie..." he said in a very seductive tone. " What am I doing with you?" Then he moved to hold both her wrists with one hand. With one hand free, he started a long slow, delicate caress along her neck with his fingers. Now the atmosphere had changed, the air full of electricity. Stephanie's throat was dry. Still gazing at him, she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. His lips silently curved in a smile at her gesture. His finger continued its trail to her collarbone. It was so light, so simple and yet, so exciting... Her mind wouldn't work coherently; she was overcome by the sensations her body was sending to her. "Leave me," she said offering one last protest.  
  
"That doesn't look like what your body is saying to me..." he told her quietly, staring her. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. It was a surprise, after all this tension, that kiss shook her up. He raised his head up a little just enough to meet her eyes, a little intimate smile on his lips. His eyes were dark as night and full of passion. He kissed her again more intensely. He left her lips, only to trail them along her chin; then along her neck, then he came back to her mouth. It was delicious torture. He provoked her, caressing her lips with his, then moving away from her, waiting so that she tried to raise her head up to join his lips again, but not being able, because he still held her wrists over her head. Her heart pounding so fast, she thought it would explode. He leaned down close to her, their mouths within inches of each other. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. "Would you like me to kiss you now, Ephie," he asked. She nodded silently, unable to think coherently. "You have to ask me to do it," he said with a lazy look and waited there, near to her mouth, so near. She tried to reach him, but he avoided her lips. He wanted her to be completely under his control. "Please." she gasped, "please kiss me," she said, putting aside her pride. She only wanted him to touch her, and kiss her. He smiled satisfied in victory. He'd obtained his purpose. "See Stephanie? You belong to me. You are completely mine." He leaned down and kissed her deeply for a moment, his free hand tangling in her hair. His lips hovered tantalisingly over her, but refused the contact she craved. He smiled. He bit his lip at the sight of her eyes, full of desire. "Mmh, tempting very tempting," he said, lowering his head to gently nibble on the side of her neck.  
  
He was so tempted to just jump on her and claim ownership of her body that he rubbed against her more, kissing her passionately. Now they both panted heavily. She was going to lose her control completely. Suddenly thunder tore through the silence; in a few seconds it started to rain. "We...we have to go," she said, stopping to kiss him, trying to regain her control. They gazed at each other. Both devastated from what it was happening between them. "We have to go, roads are not so safe here; it might be dangerous..." He raised his head up more and gazed at her, he was excited as well as she was, but what she was saying was the truth. "Saved by... the boom," he said with an ironic smile and freed her wrists. She stared at him without moving, still breathing hard. He was still over her, looking enigmatically at her. What was clear had been their astonishing reaction when they kissed. They'd been stunned and surprised by the power of their attraction. He kissed her once more slowly, deeply; sweetly, so sensual that her head began spinning. It was disturbing. Then he pulled abruptly from her, standing up and helping her to do the same. She needed a while to find her control, so that her mind could work again. "You won the first round. C'mon," he mysteriously told her, grabbing his shirt and donning it. Then both of them ran fast to her car. He decided to drive. During the way back home she thought of his words, even if she won, she was not happy at all, she thought to herself. Her body was still thrumming with unsatisfied desire. She felt like she'd just lost the war. How was it possible that an attraction like this might exist between them? 


	9. ch09

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
CH. 9 -- Surprise -  
  
Stephanie was waiting in line at the bank to pay off the loan the store had with the bank. When it was her turn, she received an incredible surprise. "But how is it possible? It must be a mistake. I'd like to discuss it with someone please," she asked worriedly.  
  
One hour later, she was driving to Riddick's address the manager had given her, thinking about what had happened just before. "How could it be possible," she had been almost shouting inside the manager's office. "It is possible and it has been done. Mr. Ripley has taken over your debt from this bank. So, from now on you have to pay directly to him. Now I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good day, Miss Baxter," said the manager, leaving her staring at nothing. Now she was furious; her mind racing thinking something really terrible to say to him.  
  
She arrived at the address the manager had given her. She stopped her car and hesitated a little. She took a deep breath, got out of the car and closed the door. She rang the doorbell. A man opened the door. "Good morning Madam. Mr. Ripley is waiting for you," he said. "Waiting for me," she replied, astonished. "Yes. Please, follow me." She followed the man inside the house. The house was beautiful: parquet floors, a big staircase leading to a second floor, where they were now going. They stopped in front of a door. The man knocked twice, then faced Stephanie. "He's waiting inside. Please." He opened the door, inviting her to go inside. She entered and the door was closed behind her. Inside the room, it was dark. She was almost hesitant, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. When it was better, she noticed that it wasn't completely dark, but there was low suffused light inside the room. The furnishing was very severe, masculine.  
  
"Hi Stephanie." She finally noticed him. He was in front of her, behind a big heavy mahogany desk "Please, come in." He was looking at her seated, relaxed in a black leather armchair. She approached. "How dare you?" She was furious, her voice nearly shaking. "Business," he answered nonchalantly. "Fuck you," she replied angrily. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused. "My little cat is showing her mettle," his voice softly taunted. He was very cool, very calm. "What do you want of me," she asked coming directly to the point. "Well, it seems that you owe me. $80,000 to be exact." He said in a casual tone, looking at some documents he had in front of him. "I'll pay you each month." she started to say. "No, hon. I want it all. Now." "Now," she almost shouted, widening her eyes "I don't have such an amount!" She was shocked at his audacity. "In that case." He left his words hanging. "But you cannot ask this of me! It's not legal!" She was now desperately pleading her case. "I'm the owner now. I can do anything with it," he said calmly. "So? You pay?" he continued as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "I.I.no. I cannot pay you," she sadly muttered. "I see." He paused, thinking for a while. "Then I'll have to close the clinic." His voice was so cold. "No!" she shouted worried beating a fist on his table. She was really furious now.  
  
He calmly lifted his head and looked at her. "Please, Riddick." She said. "Don't do it. I beg you" she said softly. Lowering her head. She hated herself for this, and even more so, she hated him for what he was doing to her. "You are begging me?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow. He stood up and walked slowly around his desk, leaning against it, crossing his arms over his chest, with an interested look. "Yes," she said. "Look in my eyes, Stephanie," he ordered her. She obeyed. She lifted her head up proudly, meeting his gaze. She looked at him defiantly. It was very difficult, he was so close to her now. "Yes, Riddick. Look at me I'm begging you. I'd do anything for it!" she said determinedly. "Anything," he asked with an amused smile. "Anything," she repeated firmly. It was a risk, she knew. "I want you to completely obey me," he suddenly said losing his smile and gaining a cold, determined look. "What," she said in shocked disbelief.  
  
"If I tell you, for example." he continued "that I want to have you now, you start to undress immediately, in front of me." "You.already had me," she interrupted him, blushing and lowering her eyes down in embarrassment. "That? It was nothing. Mere games," he simply said. She lifted her head up immediately, wounded by his words. "I want more," Riddick said. "You can't possess me. I'm not an object. You.you can't have me," she tried to reply. It was all so absurd. His lips bent, not quite a smile. "My dear Stephanie. You are already mine. You'll do everything I tell you if you want to save Jackie, Guy and the clinic," he simply replied, articulating her friends' names.  
  
She opened her mouth then closed it again. She had nothing to reply. He was so damn right. Stephanie felt her eyes burn, she was tears, but she didn't want to give him this satisfaction. How did she end up in such a situation? "I got a contract here which you have to sign..." he continued as nothing had happened. "W-what? A contract?" she looked pale now. She swallowed to regain her self-control. "What else," she asked him. She wanted to know it all. "I need you to work for me," he continued, still at gazing her. "Me? Why me?" "I bet you know Count Armagnac," he started to say. "Yes. He's a very rich and powerful businessman. He was at the party." She furrowed her eyebrow not understanding. "The richest man, here." He corrected her. "So?" she still didn't know what he was driving at. "Among all his precious objects, he's got a gold chain with a pendant, in his safe inside this secure room at home. It's controlled by all kind of alarms and private guards." She gave him a questioning look. "Did you know that the Count is interested in you," he asked her. She knew it well. But she'd always avoided him with all her power. He was very attractive, but he also had a slimy look about him that she hated. "What do want you of me, Riddick?" This time it was her turn to cross her arms over her chest, feeling the anger growing.  
  
"I want you to accept his invitation and once inside his house, steal the code to the safe he always carries on himself." He paused for a while, then continued "But you have to be very careful. He's a very suspicious man, and he doesn't like to be cheated." He ironically smiled ending his words, like he knew very well what he was talking about. "Let me see, I'd have to. do what? Seduce him? And steel the codes off his body? Am I wrong Riddick?" she asked in a deceptively quiet tone, but felt really angry inside. Her eyes showed all her inner turmoil. "Yeah," he simply said with a smile, like she'd finally understood. "No," she replied angrily. She turned, deciding it was enough. She walked away from him. She had reached the door and was going to leave him, her hand on the door handle, when he was suddenly there, covering her hand with his, blocking her. "I didn't say you could go," he said in a low menacing tone that made her shiver. "No! You listen to me," she said turning and facing him angrily. "I won't be an accessory to a miserable thief," she said in a sharp, determined tone, staring at him. In an instant Riddick picked her up and slammed her against the door. He held her there. She almost couldn't touch the floor with her feet. His eyes flashed with anger, his jaw twitched, like she'd made something explode inside him. She didn't let her eyes off his, she was scared by his reaction, but absolutely did not want to let him know. "You." he started dangerously to say in a menacing growl. "What," she asked him defiantly, lifting her chin up. "The jewel is mine. He stole it from me, before Johns arrested me again." He explained. "Pretty sure, he might have told Johns where I was" he said with an ironic smile on his lips, as he followed the train of thought. He slowly eased his hold, allowing her to touch the floor again.  
  
"So, it's for this reason that you came to me! That's why you seduced me! Just for a mere, stupid." She felt so wounded and used. "It started like a way to approach you, then things became interesting, and so." he said , smiling allusive. His eyes were fixed on her, so cold. "You.bastard!" She lifted her hand up to slap his face, but with a swift move he stopped her, holding her wrist in the air. Then he twisted her arm on her back, making her stick against his powerful chest. "I like this game." He smiled in amusement. "I want back what is mine," he muttered. Then his head leaned down to her and he covered her mouth with his one. He kissed her, taking all his time, imposing his will. Then he detached his mouth and looked at her, his eyes shining of triumph. She breathed hard, feeling anger mixed with desire. She detested herself for her reaction. " Take your hands off me" she said with disgust, struggling to free herself. He let his gaze run coldly over her again from head to hips, then he finally left her and returned to his desk.  
  
"You owe to me $80,000. You cannot say no," he paused for a while. "You help me take back what's mine, I'll give you the clinic," he offered. "And then? I'll be free?" she asked hopefully. He enigmatically smiled back at her, but didn't answer. Her mind was screaming at her not to accept it. "After that. I'll be a thief." she thought out loud. "There are worse things in life" he coldly said. "But." she looked at him, lost. He was just staring at her silently. Watching her struggle inside. "Sign." he only whispered temptingly. "I.I." she muttered looking at him, bewildered. "C'mon." He was giving her the pen. She uncertainly came near to him and looked at the pen. She looked at the paper and then once more at him. His face was a mask, no feelings showing. "I.I." she repeated again. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She took a deep breath and took the pen. She stayed for a while like that: with the pen in her hand, looking at the paper than with sad eyes she signed. "Good. That's my girl". He said satisfied. She gave him back the pen. He took it, with the contract. A light in his eyes "Now, dear Ephie, you belong to me." He muttered. She shivered with fear. What have I done, she thought desperately. 


	10. ch10

A/n: Hy girls! I'm back again with new chapters. Sorry for my absence but my Beta reader left me. I tried to find a new one but unsuccessfully. I however decided to publish my chapters for you. So here they are: unedited (from 12 on). Hope you'll like them. Please sorry for my English because.ok, I'll tell you all. I'm Italian and this is my first fanfic (of always) and in English furthermore. So, sorry again for my mistakes. Oh! If someone wants to be my Beta, you're welcome! Contact me privately. Thx. Enjoy! (and don't forget to review me!!!)  
  
2 A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
CH.10  
  
Three days later Riddick called Stephanie to inform her about how she would meet Count Armagnac. "You'll go to his party tomorrow night. Jackson will drive you there and wait till you'll come back. No one must know anything about this." He explained her. But Jackie, ." "Not even Jackie. Tell someone about this , or try to call the police and our contract will no longer be valid ." She breathed : "Ok". "About your dress." he continued. "Don't worry I already know what I will wear." she was saying. "No. You'll come here early. I'll give you all" "No, I cannot accept, really." she tried to reply. "It wasn't a proposal." Was his dry answer. "You cannot force me" "Really? Don't think so." He simply said. She was pretty sure he was also smiling; then, his voice changed. "You belong to me now Stephanie. This is an order, and you must obey. See you at 5 p.m. Have a nice day, Stephanie" and he ended their conversation. She remained there, with the receiver in her hand, astonished. She had no choice. She'd have to obey.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was 5 p.m. when Jackson opened the door and let Stephanie coming in. "Good evening Miss. Baxter. Please, follow me. I'll show you the room where you'll get dressed". She followed him to the second floor, where he showed her the room. She looked around. The room was simply furnished. The only particularity was the big tester bed in the middle of the room, where she found two big white boxes. "Mr. Ripley told me this is for you to wear" Jackson explained her. "He is not here?" she asked in a casual tone, but she was curious to know. "He is still has not arrived" was Jackson short answer. "In case you need me, please call", and he left her alone in the room. She walked up to the bed, and slowly opened the two boxes. She was curious after all to see what Riddick had prepared for her. Under a layer of tissue paper, there was a long dark red velvet dress. It was simply beautiful. She tried it on. It did fit very well. It seemed Riddick knew her body very well, she discovered herself smiling at this thought. The dress was extremely provoking and showy, wrapping her body like a second skin exalting her shapes. With a little cleavage on her breast, but a staggering cleavage on the back, almost near to her butt. She felt very uneasy with it. The shoes which were in the second white box, were red as the dress, high heeled. She tied her hair up in a soft chignon. Someone silently opened the door. She was watching the result in the mirror when suddenly an image appeared in the mirror near her reflection. She lifted her eyes and met his gaze, covered by his sunglasses. He smelled so good of musk, like if he'd just come out of the shower. She felt her body immediately reacting to his presence. "So?" she asked him, to get his advice. Keeping his gaze on her reflection, his finger ran from her neck to the shoulder, sliding down, along her right arm. It was incredible. A man like him, so big, sometimes so tough, rough, could be so delicate. It was terribly exciting, so soft. She couldn't move, just stay there, longing for his warm touch. "Not bad," he paused a satisfied look in his eyes "showy enough. The Count will surely notice you" he continued. For a while she'd hoped for some humanity behind his cold way to be, but she was wrong. He was considering her like an object of his property, something, a means, to obtain what he wanted. Strangely, she felt so cold inside. He was still looking at her, as he was reading her thoughts, checking for her reaction. "It's time to go" he suddenly said and moved from there, leaving Stephanie alone. She was worried now. Then she followed him downstairs, to the car where Jackson was already waiting for her. Riddick helped her get into the car. "You know what to do" was his only farewell watching her, while staying next to the car. "You are not coming?" she asked him, even more worried now. "You don't need me" was his dry cold reply. Then he closed the door and the car moved.  
  
------------------------------------ Later.  
  
The car ran faster in the night through the silent roads. Stephanie looked at the codes in her hands and made her mind run back to what had happened before. She hated Count Armagnac, but most of all she hated herself for what she'd done. During the entire evening the Count had been so slimy. She shivered with disgust at the thought of his hands running all over her body, during their dance. The way he held her in his arms, his touch, his heavy sexual insinuations. Disgust. She shook her head trying to forget it. The car stopped once inside the garage. Jackson opened her door and helped her out. They went in the house and Jackson let her take a seat in the drawing room alone. But she couldn't remain seated. She felt nervous, upset. So she stood up and walked up to the window to look outside. "So? You got it?" his voice was near her ear. She started a little, she hadn't heard him arrive. "Yes! Here it is, your damn codes!" giving him the paper "now set me free !" she answered to him angrily without moving from her position. He didn't answer, just looked at the paper, then put it in his pocket. Hearing no answer she moved to go "It's time for me to go" she said with a low voice "Tomorrow, I'll give you back the dress", she said while she was going to leave the room, she wanted to put as much distance as possible between them. "No one told you can go!" was his deep, cold reply. She continued to walk like nothing had happened, she didn't want to hear him. "I told you to stop!" he said firmly turning up his voice volume. She stopped where she was, in the middle of the drawing room, still only showing him her shoulders. He came near to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're still not free my lady" he continued, very calmly. "But you said.?" she turned to face him astonished . " I said that you'd had paid your debt to me once I'd had back what was mine" he explained "You got the codes now." she tried to reply, but he didn't hear her. "You'll come with me" his stare was firm now. She looked at him feeling betrayed. "You.you.bastard!" she felt anger rising up inside her. "Mmh?" he was not at all distraught by her reaction and her words, he was almost amused. "No" she firmly replied, refinding her self control. "You're not in a position to decide what to do" he simply said with a cold smile on his lips. She wanted so much to slap him in his face, she hated him so much at this moment. She stood there for a while, unable to say a word feeling so impotent, she couldn't do anything, except for obey to his .owner, she thought. Then she nodded silently, lowering her head defeated. But one thing had to be clear and she lifted her head up again. "Just one rule: No one will be killed" "You give me rules?" he said laughing at her ironically. She stared at him seriously, with a warning look. "What do you want? That I beg you Riddick?" "Maybe" was his indecipherable answer tilting his head a little. She breathed heavily: "I'm begging you. Please" He looked at her with an amused look. She half closed her eyes. How I hate this man, thought Stephanie to herself, trying to be cool. Not being able to stare back at him anymore she turned. She was so furious that she would have even been able to cry, and surely she didn't want to risk doing it in front of him. "Got to go now" she finally said. "No, you don't" he muttered softly at her ear, posing his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes. Why did he make her feel like that? So angry, so scared, but also..so attracted by him. Not able to resist anymore. "Let me go now. Please" she begged him. Her voice cracking. He stood there for a while as to decide. She didn't move, all tense Something in her tone, made him change his mind. His hand fell down and he found again his coldness. "Jackson will drive you back home" "It's not necessary" "It's my decision" She didn't reply, didn't turn around to look at him, if she did, he would have seen silent tears rolling down her face. Why did she feel like this every time he was near her? "I'll wait for your call" she simply said and went out, leaving him alone, there in the drawing room.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
One week passed and Stephanie started to think that maybe Riddick had wisely changed his mind and left her alone. "Much better!" She said to herself, but despite all this thought she didn't feel better. You're stupid, she thought, you shouldn't be happy about this, he's always a multiple murderer, you never forget. Please let me know what you are trying to say here. I don't seem to get it really. But two days later, the telephone rang. "Animal Land, may I help you?" she said picking up the phone. "You might" was the reply on the other side of the line. She recognised the voice immediately. He hadn't forgotten her. She breathed. "Yes". "How are you Stephanie?" his soft voice gave her goose bumps. "What do you want" it wasn't a true question, she already knew the answer. Pause. She knew he was probably smiling at her answer. "Tomorrow. Come to me at 5 p.m. Ephie?" "Uh?" "Keep the secret." And he ended their conversation. She hang up the phone and exhaled shaking her head. Why was life so complicated?  
  
------------------------------ 


	11. ch11

CH.11  
  
It was 5 p.m. when Stephanie rang the doorbell. She was waiting for Jackson but when the door opened, she surprisingly saw Riddick just in front of her, wearing goggles, black pants and a black tanktop. "Where's Jackson?" "Gave him a holiday" and he gestured her to come in. Good. She felt the tension inside her, growing. He observed her with attention. She wore black pants, black combat boots, and a black sleeveless t-shirt. "So?" she asked feeling uneasy under his look. "You're more flashing than a lamp" he said smiling ironically. She'd had to be offended by his words, but his look, his expression was so winning, that she couldn't resist and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry. I'm not a pro in this kind of work" she teased him smiling maliciously. "Tie up your hair." He said smiling back at her words and shaking his head as to underline his words. She tied up her hair in a long and more practical plait. "Better?" she asked him raising an eyebrow, with a provoking tone. "Still not. Come here" he ordered her. She approached him and he started to spread something dark, kind of cream on her face, then on her shoulders. "What's that?" she asked him smelling the air. "Your hiding system" he ironically answered grinning and continuing to spread it with soft touch on her skin. She gave him a warning look but didn't reply. His touch was so delicate and decisive, that she discovered to like it. It was all so neutral, casual and at the same time all so strangely sexy. He looked at her checking the final result. Now it was better, but like this, her eyes were like two big blue pools. It was incredible, even with the face dirtied by that cream, she was fascinating to him, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. He smiled ironically as to hide his feelings. "Ok. Think now it's gonna work" he said in the end.  
  
Then he briefly explained his plan. "How can you trust me? I mean, if I do something wrong, if I make a mistake." she tried to ask him. "We'll be caught and sent to slam" he dryly answered her. She swallowed worried. He chuckled. Then becoming serious "It's better for you not to screw up" he firmly added. She nodded silently. ------------------------------------  
  
Around midnight a black sport car, was parked in front of one side of the Count's house wall. It was Riddick's. "So how do you feel?" he asked her looking straight ahead through the darkness. "Scared. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said with an angry voice, looking at him. He chuckled and turned his face looking at her from behind his goggles but said nothing. They still waited there in the dark little cockpit, filled completely by Riddick's imposing body and his magnetism. It was for her a long everlasting time that made her become more and more nervous. "Calm down" he said almost guessing her feelings. She closed her eyes for a while, breathing, trying to follow his advice. "Let's go" he suddenly said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Now she was nervous. They joined the high exterior wall. He had some kind of gun with a special hook at the end and shot it toward the top of the wall. Then, he started to climb the wall. She observed his feline movements, amazed by his incredible agility notwithstanding his powerful big body. Once on the top, he worked on the alarm camera, changing their positions a little. Then he waved to Stephanie. It was her turn to climb the wall. She was worried because she'd never done it before. It was hard and it took her a long time to climb it , then he leaned forward and gave her a hand to join him on top of the wall. "If I had known this before, I'd have trained a little" she ironically said once near to him. This wrung him a smile. "C'mon" he said. Riddick took out his goggles and looked around. "So?" she asked. He showed her the nearest tree in front of them. "See it? We have to jump on it, there is a sensitive alarm all along the garden." He explained her. "Show me the way" she simply replied. He mentally calculated the distance, then with a leap forward he was in the tree. Stephanie watched his feline graceful jumping; he was amazing. Now it was her turn. She looked at him in the darkness, his eyes shined, she was worried. It was far, so damn far. She crouched down to jump when she heard him: "No. Don't do it. Don't jump if you're not ready to do it. Concentrate." He was right. She breathed concentrating and then she jumped. It was a good one because she almost made it, but at her landing one foot slipped and she fell, grabbing the branch of the tree desperately. She was hanging down and slowly sliding. "Riddick!" she whispered looking at him scared with a prayer in her eyes. "I'm.I'm falling!" she told him scared then she lost her grip. "No! You're not!" he said, immediately holding her by her forearm. She was hanging down now, completely held by him. "Help me!.Help me!" she whispered scared. He didn't say anything, smiled and lifted her up slowly, as easy as if she were a twig. Finally she was on the tree next to him, he held her in his arms. She was panting loudly with relief. They were nearer to the house now. He jumped on the balcony in front of them and she followed him, this time easily. They entered through the window Riddick opened without making noise. She discovered herself thinking for a while, what had he ever done in his past, but she immediately chased these thoughts away, this was not the time nor place. Once inside she looked around, it was a large, luxurious bedroom. She blushed a little, not exactly sure about the reason for her shame. "Interesting place" he simply said, as if he knew what she had been thinking. They heard sounds coming from downstairs, there was probably a party. "Hurry up" he said and moved toward the safe. Everything happened so fast then. Riddick opened it, and looking inside, finding what he was looking for: the gold chain with that big pendant. He took it. She observed Riddick taking the pendant in his hand. It was made of gold, but nothing special. She still didn't know why he was so attached to this pendant but said nothing, it shouldn't concern her. "Is that what you were looking for?" she discovered herself asking him. "Yes." He simply said. Observing it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "But what." she started to say. "Is so special about it?" Riddick finished her question. She nodded and looked at him with questioning eyes. He held it in his fingers turning it to admire it once more. Then he worked fast on it and suddenly, the pendant opened and took the shape of a key . "This is the key to my pension" he said proudly looking at the key in his hands. She said nothing just waited. "It leads to a P.O. box in which I hid some.diamonds" he ended softly more to himself than to her. Then he shook his head and closed the key back as a pendant and put it in his pocket. Then he took a little velour bag from one of his pants pockets and replaced the original. "What's that?" she asked . "A perfect copy" he answered taking out the bag and leaving the jewel. "It's incredible!" said Stephanie amazed by the resemblance. Riddick nodded satisfied and put it inside, then he closed the safe. "Say something about that to someone, in any moment , and I'll find you and kill you" he said with a tough voice. Then as if nothing had happened he turned and said "Let's go". But it was at that moment that a sound of steps broke the silence. Riddick immediately switched off the torch indicating her to hide under the single bed placed on a side of this room.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	12. ch12

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
  
  
  
  
CH.12  
  
The man sat down on the bed. Riddick and Stephanie looked at each other worried. Then the man went to the window padlocked it and put the key in his pocket. Their way for freedom was closed. They'd had to find another way now. The man switched on the radio; soft music filled the air. The wait seemed to be longer than expected. Stephanie, thanks to the music, relaxed a little, always paying attention to what the man outside was doing. She smiled to herself, that situation was almost funny. She still got Riddick's arm posed around her waist. He was back with her. She felt him touch her hair with his other hand. It was so delicate a touch, almost imperceptible, that she thought it was a dream for a while. Everything was so strange, so unusual. She looked at his arm around her waist and smiled, she'd thought of something. Slowly she started to barely touch him with one finger, running it along his forearm. First, very softly then it was a long caress. This she knew had kept Riddick's attention immediately on what she was doing. He didn't move, just stayed still, relaxed wanting to watch what she wanted to do. Feeling powerful because for one time, she was leading the game, she took the courage and put her left hand on his large thigh, as if it was a casual innocent movement. She felt his muscle beneath the fabric of his trousers twitching under her touch for a while. Then she waited. He chuckled; it was a like a chess game. He slowly moved his left hand to touch her stomach. She held her breath for a while. He moved his face near to her earlobe and whispered "Ush!" than bit it softly. Goose bumps came on her skin and he smiled satisfied. He lifted his hand on her left arm caressing it all along. He was stimulated by this new game of seduction. He ran his left hand up to her shoulder, grabbing the strap of her tanktop and making it fall down. Then caressed her skin softly . His touch was so gently and sensual at the same time. It was so sensual. His hot breath near her ear, made her shiver more. She didn't want to lose her control, but her body wasn't listening to what her mind was telling her. He was literally driving her crazy when suddenly music stopped. The telephone was ringing. Stephanie slowly realised that, her brain coming out from a certain fog. They both stopped to do anything and paid attention on what was happening outside, trying to listen to what the man was saying. Then he hung up the phone, switched the light off and ran outside. They didn't move. The game was over. Their attention was back to outside the door trying to catch for every single sound. Then, when all seemed quiet: "Let's go" Riddick said. They immediately went out from their hideout. Stephanie tried to open the window. "No!" he warned her "the alarm is on! If you force or try to open it will start!" She looked at him in panic: "What shall we do?" "Have to find another exit" He slowly opened the door and looked outside. No one, and it was all dark. Perfect. "C'mon" he said and she followed him. They ran through the corridor. Till they found a door which leaded to a secondary stairs. They opened it and started to go fast down to join downstairs, when suddenly they heard voices of two men coming from the lower stair and their steps coming up to them. They looked at each other, Riddick waved his head as to tell her to go up, and both of them went fast up, till they joined the upper floor. Riddick joined the door which leaded to the corridor, turned the door-handle and leaned forward to check the situation outside, but suddenly a light coming from that corridor invaded their landing, and Riddick closed immediately the door. He searched for something on his pockets, but without seeming to find it. "What are you search...?" than she realised and looked at him worried: "Where are they?" "Cannot find" he simply said, furrowing his eyebrow. Than as he had realised something he leaned with his back against the wall his head bowing his head back and closing his eyes. An ironic smile appeared on his lips, than he made a bitter laugh. "Lost them" he simply said. "What?" she looked incredulous at him " Stop kidding me Riddick, it's not funny at all!" she said seriously worried. Sound of steps came closer. "left under the bed" he realised. "Noo!" said desperately Stephanie, taking her head in her hands and shaking it down. "Look" he continued, hearing the sound of the steps more closer. "Take this" he gave her the precious jewel. She looked at him furrowing her eyebrow not understanding. "Run. Run away. I'll stay here and figure out for something, so you'll have the time to escape". She looked at him incredulous: "You're saying to me to leave you here, are you?" He nodded. "Fuck you!" she said angry." I won't let you here. You'll come with me". "I never asked your advice. It's an order" he said tough. "No" she repeated "You come with me". "I can't". "No problem. I stay with you" she said quietly. He held her and pushed violently against the wall. His eyes shined dangerously in the dark. "You don't understand . That's not a game". Said Riddick angry. He didn't like that someone could contradict him wasting his time. "When they'll find you here, you'll be sent on Slam for the rest of your life. As long as Count Armagnac won't play certain games with you, once he'll had discovered you here." He said angrily. She swallowed, scared by his words. A little satisfied smile appeared on his lips and nodded watching her reaction. "See now? C'mon run away. I'll stop them in someway." He ended looking at her to see her doing what he wanted. "No" she said softly but firmly. He took out from his back pocket his shiv and put it menacingly under her neck. "Go. Or I kill you" his gaze cold like ice. Was he the same man with whom she was under the bed before? She was so scared by his reaction now. The blade of his shiv pulled against her soft skin. She had almost stop to breathe, but suddenly she reacted. "C'mon do it. Kill me. Isn't that what you wanted to do since the beginning? But I won't leave you here". He was very angry now. She could see it. He pressed a little more his shiv against her. "Shut up!" he said angrily. "Don't provoke me Ephie, I really can kill you." he whispered. "You come with me, or I stay" She whispered. They faced each other, both their eyes shone furiously. Steps were so near to them now. They had to be only two flights before them. They could clearly hear the two men's voices. His eyes shined dangerously, it was his animal side which had come out. But she wouldn't had changed her decision. "You jump, I jump remember? Well, you stay, I stay" she said whispering very low, afraid the two men could hear her. He was still there, staring her. Nothing could reveal his thoughts. "Not for me" he suddenly whispered, in a very low voice, most to himself, she wasn't sure what she'd heard and she didn't know the meaning. They still stood there like this, for a time which stretched into eternity up to Stephanie. Now the two men where on the flight just before them. Fortunately at their landing it was still dark, and this helped them hide more, but the two men were enlightening little by little they were going on, the secondary stairs; soon they would have been in light too. When she thought it was going to be too late he suddenly said: "C'mon. Drive me babe" keeping away the shiv from her throat. She touched her throat as a reaction and breathed a while. A red sign was left on her skin, and he looked at it for a while not regretting it at all. She nodded. Riddick closed his eyes and gave her, his hand. She held it firmly, than opened the door and both ran out, just in time, the light had switched on at their landing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
They ran faster along the corridor when suddenly, they heard the sound of people laughing coming from the side. Stephanie quickly turned her head, looking around, trying to search a place where to hide them, when she noticed a small service room, she came near to it and tried to turn the door-handle, the door silently opened and she swiftly entered pulling him inside the narrow room. Inside, it was dark, only a small light passed under the door. She could barely see what there was around her, but from what she touched, she guessed there were shelves or something like that. "You can open you eyes, now" she told to Riddick. He slowly opened them and looked around, immediately studying the place. "Where are we" he asked her. "It's a service room" she explained "heard some voices coming toward us". He nodded. Someone outside stopped in front of their door. It was a woman, and she was saying goodbye to someone, her friend maybe. Than they heard the sound of some keys shaken. She was going to enter! "Good choice" he muttered her. Stephanie looked at Riddick with a questioning worried look. He gestured her to be silent and slowly he placed himself to what it would had been the back of the door. Once this woman entered, he'd had been hidden by the door. Than he gestured her to crouch down on one side in the darkness. She wasn't convinced by his decision: he was hidden, and she was not. The woman, would have discovered her immediately. But there was no more time, they heard the sound of the key entering the keyhole and turning it: "Oh! I forgot it opened!" she heard the woman outside saying and turned the door-handle. Stephanie immediately crouched down on one side. She was afraid. The woman entered inside the room, but before she could switch the light on, Riddick closed the door back to her and attacked her from the back immobilizing her. Stephanie watched the scene terrified, she heard the woman trying to shout, agitating and Riddick keeping her from doing it. She hoped only he wouldn't have killed the woman. Riddick was holding the lady's neck tightening. Stephanie widened her eyes scared, she was going to shout to stop him, when with a sudden move, Riddick made the lady collapsing on the floor leaving her down. Then very calmly as nothing had happened he stretched his hand to Stephanie, inviting her to stand up. She looked at him petrified. "You killed her" she said in a whisper. She was shocked. He looked at her for a while like if he was thinking to something, then he answered: " She's just sleeping. Let's go." underlining his words, waving his head indicating the door. His hand still opened to help her. She looked at him as to see any kind of feeling in his face, but nothing. His face like a mask. Than looked at his hand. He'd scared her. For a while, all her back fears had come out again, shocking her more than what he'd really done. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as to chase away those thoughts. Than took his hand and stood up. She smiled at him, as to give herself new courage. "One day, you'll show me how you did it" she said to him, happy he hadn't killed the lady. He raised an eyebrow and grimaced. A kind of amused smile. "You really want to know?" "Yep". "Why?" he was amused by her sudden changed of feelings. "It's always helpful" she replied convinced. He made her turn herself, as her back was against his chest than grabbed her, barely pressing with his fingers on her throat, in a particular point. "but you have to press more, and for at least 15/20 seconds" he explained her. She nodded. His fingers still on her throat. "Try" He urged her and left the hold. She turned to face him. "How?" "On me" he explained her. "No, listen, I don't think I should do it no." she started. "You have to know, to feel under your fingers the right thing" he explained brisk. She looked at him uncertain, deciding as he was serious or just playing with her, then she breathed deeply: "Ok." She softly said. First she placed her uncertain hand on his throat. She felt so stupid and ridiculous. "You have to be back to me, to do it." He looked at her amused, making a bit fun of her. Then admitted "it's easier". She blushed a little shamed, and placed back to him. But seen that he was higher than she was, she climbed on a lower shelf and placed her arm around his throat, her fingers on what had to be the point he'd shown her before. She felt the throb of his vein under her fingers. "Like this?" she said. "Almost" he simply said. Not moving a muscle. She moved her fingers upper, near to his chin and pressed a little. Yes, it was this, she was certain now. "Like this?" she whispered softly in his ear. I have you in my power! She thought, smiling satisfied of herself . "Yes" he muttered, and before she could even perceive it, with almost a fast feline move, he had swiftly turned himself, grabbed her and made her lean down facing the floor, her arm kept turning by his hands on her back. He was over her. She tried to free herself unsuccessfully. "Understand?" he said smiling amused near to Stephanie's ear. "Yeees" she said with some difficulties. "Can we go now?" he asked her lifting his head up but still grabbing her down to the floor. He wasn't hurting her, just remembering her who leaded the game. She smiled and nodded. He slowly left his hold and stood up. She turned herself and made herself seated on the floor looking defiantly but also amused at him. He gave her his hand to help her standing up. "C'mon" he invited her. She stood up, held his hand and both of them went out to the service room.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	13. ch13

CH.13  
  
They continued their run all along that immense overseen house. Finally they found a new room which had to be the exact one as they'd found on the lower stair, and which had to give to the garden, and so had to have another balcony. "Let's go" she muttered him. They'd been there for a while, partially hidden by a furniture waiting for the best moment to go. She took his hand and pulled him as she had done till now. But he suddenly resist to her pull, his eyes always closed instead he pushed her against the wall nearby him in the dark. And before she could say anything, his hand reached and covered her mouth. They stayed still like this, and incredibly a man passed very near by ,without noticing them. She looked at him with a query look. How he'd heard him? "Let's go, now" he whispered. They reached the door. She slowly turned the door handle and opened it enough to poke her head trough the gap and checked for sign of danger. She paused then pulled him to step inside. It was dark inside. "You can open your eyes" she advertised him. He opened them and looked around. They went to the window, and with a sigh of relief saw that someone had left it barely opened. Riddick opened it more and precautionary went outside for better look.. He leaned outside the balcony to study the situation. Then he kneeled down and remained there, thoughtfully. She followed him and looked forward the balcony. Than she kneeled down too. Better stay hidden. "That's why they left it opened". She said in a sad tone, she was thinking at loud voice. This stair was very high, under their balcony there was a tree, the same they'd used before to reach the other lower balcony which was right under their one. He didn't say anything, probably trying to wonder to a possible solution, she thought. Then surprisingly he said: "Game over". "What?" she seemed not to understand. "We can't do anything more without my goggles" he explained. "Don't even start with this. We have a serious problem to solve now". She said firmly. "It's easy: there's no solution". He said very quietly. "There's always a solution. An escaping way and you should know it very well" she looked determined at him. He smiled ironically. "I should, but nothing comes up to my mind now. So looks like we are blocked here. Or at least me. The game is over." He was almost serene, as he'd already took his decision. "Now look. You can lean yourself over the balcony and slowly slipping down till you'll feel the branch under you feet, find your balance, than slowly leave the balcony and hold yourself to the branch, than slowly go down. Once you've done it, you know the way to go home". He ended easily. She'd listened very patiently his explanation. "Looks easy" Stephanie replied calmly, looking back at him, as she'd found naturally what he was saying. "Yeah. You should be able to do it" he gave a fast glance outside, because of the light of the garden and stayed there thoughtful still calculating everything for her. "Kay. We can do it" she finally said waiting for his reaction. He immediately lifted his head up and looked back at her. The expression on his face an half way between the surprise and the ironical one. "Really? Mmh". He bend his head on one side facing her and crossed his arms on his chest. Preparing to listen what she had to tell him and looking at her like if she was a very funny insect. "I'm serious, Riddick" she said firmly. "I'm listening" he said very calmly "So, how would you take me down?" "I'll go first. Than you'll come. I'll take your feet and drive you safety down" she said convinced. "Because I'll still have my eyes closed". He continued quietly almost agreeing with her plan. "Yes" she paused a while, breathing. She knew it'd been difficult, would he had trust her until that? "Please, go on. I'm interested. So how will we do, when we'll have to jump for the other tree?" he asked her simply. "We'll do it! Listen! We have to try!" she said excitedly "I'll drive you. We can do this!" "Why shall I follow you? Why I trust you" he asked her. He'd lifted up and looking at her which was still down. He was so imposing like this: She decided to lift herself up too, to not make her intimidate. "Because I'll never leave you here!" she said determined. "Why?" he repeated sharply. He looked at her tough. starting to walk toward her menacingly. "Because."she said hesitantly and as a reaction, plus he approached, plus she made a step back. Till her shoulders were against the wall. Why you look at me in this way? What are you thinking? Why do you scare me so much? She asked mentally to herself, hating herself for being so weak. He was near to her. He braced his hands up to the wall on either side near of her head as to block her. "Guess what I think?" he continued. She didn't answer, just gazing him. He caressed her hair, as watching, studying her, but there was no tenderness in his gesture. "Guess what, Ephie?" said him more menacingly. She slowly shook her head. "I think you want me to be caught, uh?" he said softly. She shivered , but didn't take her eyes out of him. "Don't you?" a cold anger in his voice, his eyes tough like steel. His fingers held her tightly her hair now forcing her head pinning against the wall. "Then again.you'll be free" he smiled bitterly. She'd never thought to this. Even if she'd had to. "Listen." She said trying to look quiet, while inside she was shacking. "I'll drive you out of this shit. Now." Something scratched outside. They both looked toward the door. Silence. "Heck! Why you can't stand at the idea that someone might want to help you, Riddick?" She whispered firmly at him. He didn't answer, just stared at her. "Trust me" she continued. He looked at her thinking. He'd left her hair but was still bending over her. "We can do this. Trust me" she repeated again to convince him. Another small scratch outside. She took advantage of this to slide out from his hang. And walked toward the window. He looked at her. "Let's go" she softly said, gesturing with her head for the window. He looked once more at the door, then to her thoughtful. Come with me, she begged him mentally. He nodded and decided to follow her.  
  
She slid down out of the balcony, slowly paying attention on what she felt under her feet, and still hanging to the balcony. Riddick just stayed there taking care of her hold his eyes, half closed. There was too much light outside down, on the garden floor. Stephanie got more problem because she was small than Riddick, so when she was really starting to think that she wouldn't had been able to join the branch with her feet, she barely felt something. "I'm near" she muttered to Riddick. But she had to leave her hold on the balcony. She left it and waved dangerously on the branch; Be cool, you can do it, she repeated to herself, she immediately kneeled and grabbed the branch. She breathed. Ok, here I am, she thought. She stood up trying to find her balance in a safety position ready to take him. "C'mon it's your turn now" she said to him. He waited for a while, like if he was still deciding what to do. She was afraid he could change his mind. How would has she done than, to join the balcony? But fortunately, he climbed over the balcony and slowly started to slid down, as she'd done before. She slowly grabbed his feet and drove him to make him join the branch. Then she held his legs, his hips, and when she was sure he had to feel the branch under his feet :"Leave it. Leave the balcony, hold to me". He obeyed and left it hanging heavily and tightly to her, who drove him near to the trunk. It was strange, he was bigger than her and she was holding him. He was completely in her hands. "Ok, here we are" she said panting hard, she'd been very worried about him. She lifted her eyes and looked around. Then she found the other tree they'd jumped before. "Ok, I saw our way back home. It's not far." She thought a while for the best solution, then continued "I'll jump first then I'll tell you to come". She explained him where he'd had to jump, making him touch the tree, letting him touch and feel under his hands how was the tree on which they were and telling him how far had to be the other tree in front of them. Then she took all her courage and prepared herself for the big jump. She breathed. Situation was reversed now: first he'd been there ready to take her on the other tree, now she'd had to do all alone a very good jump, because no one was on the other side ready to grab her, and instead she'd had to help him. She swallowed a little afraid. Has it been a good idea to use the same way as we did before? She thought to herself for a while, than she chased away those thoughts, weren't useful now. "I have to do it, I have to do it" she whispered to herself avoiding to think at the first time, where she'd risked to fall down. He was kneeled on the branch, his shiv in his hand, brushing it on his cheek absently, he smiled a little hearing her words. Then she sprang up and jumped. She reached successfully the other tree. She was safe. "I did it!" she said excited. She was proud of herself. Now it came the most difficult part: help Riddick doing the same. She whistled back to Riddick. He swiftly turned his head from where the sound it came. "C'mon, spring up" she said to him with a low voice, but enough he could hear her. "I'm here" she added. He tried to open his eyes unsuccessfully because of the light. He breathed, trying to remind for everything he'd seen before, then he sprang up and jumped. But as he didn't know where he had to arrive, he crashed against the branch and slid quickly down. "Nooo!" she almost shouted and immediately ran toward him to hold him with her two hands. It was awful. He was completely hanging in space, eyes half closed, almost completely held by Stephanie's hands. He was so heavy she couldn't held him for long time. "C'mon Riddick!" she whispered "You can do better than that!" she muttered through her teeth, unable to grab his other hand. "C'mon! Help me! I can't hold you for the rest of my life! Give me your other hand!" she insisted. He hardly did as she said and she heavily put his hand on the branch where she was leaned forward holding his forearm now. "Really, I can't hold you no more!" She breathed hard, feeling the muscles of her arms shacking because of the effort. She wasn't going to resist for no more longer time. "Don't leave me, Ephie! You can do it! Don't leave me, not now,.. hon!" he muttered She stared at him for a while, touched by his words. "C'mon , give me your leg. I'll help you! She said with an almost new last effort. And finally thanks to this, she helped him, to join her on the tree. He fell against her and both of them leaned against the trunk. They stayed for a moment like this, in each others arms, both panting hard, not believing on what had happened. He opened his eyes just a little to her, but didn't say a word. It was his silent way to thank to her. "I told you, I wouldn't had left you here" she softly told him. But these words, made something change inside him, and his mood changed. He was almost angry now. "C'mon let's go. It's going to be soon a new day!" He said toughly. She looked at him surprised by his sudden change. She felt it like a slap in her face, this was so different from what he'd told her before. She shook her head, don't have illusions with him, she told to herself mentally, you're only a means for his purposes. She chased these thoughts away, they were not useful now.  
  
They easily joined the wall and from that, slid down, then looked around, it was quiet, she took his hand and walked fast to the car on the other side of the street.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	14. ch14

CH.14 - Back Home -  
  
The sky was becoming striped with the colour of the dawn, an unnatural silence beside the little haze, wrapped them. A new day was coming fast. "Give me the keys." He said nothing and gave them to her. She opened his door and helped him to seat. He still got his eyes closed. She ran faster to the other side of the car and jumped in, but while she was putting the key in the engine, she saw something in the rear view mirror, that made her blood run cold. "Fuck!" she muttered. "What?" he turned his face toward her furrowing his eyebrows . "Don't talk and whatever I say, play along with me" she whispered him, quickly cleaning her face from the brown cream he'd put on her before and wearing a jacket. He said nothing, but she knew he was already smelling around him, and trying to capture everything to know what was going on.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" a voice out of the car came. Even if she was prepared to their come , she started a little.  
  
She turned to see from where the voice came. "I'm sorry?" she asked in a very quiet tone, looking at the man who had appeared at her left. Another one was on the right side of the car. They wore black uniform. Had to be the private guards of the house. And they were drunk: his breath stank of alcohol terribly. How much had they seen? "Could you please get off the car and give me your documents?" the man near to her asked her. "I'm Agent Berry and he is Agent White" said the man indicating the man near by Riddick. "Yes" she simply answered. Both of the men went in front of the car waiting for her. "It's the private guards of the house" she told fast to Riddick. "Wait here" she said going to leave him alone. She looked once more at him. Oh! What she'd needed his strength, his support! She thought for a while. He turned his face to her, his eyes still closed. He knew she was still there. "Don't look scared" he suggested her, as reading her thoughts "Aim good and don't get wrong". She furrowed her eyebrow, not understanding what he'd told her. Then she got off the car. He tried to open his eyes only for a millimetre and he immediately had to close them because of the light. He cursed mentally. He couldn't do anything except for wait and be very careful to what was happening outside.  
  
"Here. There's my driving licence" she gave it to the man. "Also the man has to get off" the policeman insisted. "It's not necessary. He is blind." She said quietly. "I, tell you what is necessary or not" the man told her through his teeth, loosing his control. The other man, agent White, turned and asked her: "Who's the owner of the car? And please: keep the man off the car" he quietly added. She went to Riddick and helped him to get off the car. He moved hesitantly to look more believable and both of them went to the policemen. She remained near by him. His presence infused her courage. "The owner.is Mr. Ripley, which is.?" Agent White asked them, reading the paper. Then lifted his face up watching them, waiting for an answer. "I'm Mr. Ripley" said quietly Riddick. "How is it possible that a blind might drive a car?" said agent Berry suspiciously coming near to Riddick and waiving his hand in front of Riddick's eyes. He remained still. "He has become blind recently. I'm his driver. Documents have still to be changed" she explained, hoping to be as much as she could believable. "Ok." Simply replied agent White weighing up her words for a while. Riddick silently smelled the air. Alcohol. They were both drunk. Maybe a good sign. He worsened his senses to catch as much things as possible of what was happening around him. "Miss. Baxter? Right? Please, come here" said agent Berry with a strange tone and a dangerous wicked smile. "Is there,. something wrong?" she asked hesitantly. Heck! I sound afraid! It's because I am, thought Stephanie wiping her hands on her pants and approaching to the agent. Suddenly he felt she was no more near to him. His senses were on the alert. He felt someone coming near to him. It had to be agent White. Things were going to be worst. "Please, Miss Baxter. Come here" repeated agent Berry showing her to come near a wall. "What's happen? Why agent White is near to Mr. Ripley? He need me to walk" tried to say Stephanie. "I think you should take care more about what will happen to you" said the agent in a menacing tone. Smiling her coldly . She swallowed realizing now the danger. The man approached to her, a slimy smile on his face. Riddick felt agent White very near to him. Tried to open his eyes a little and saw on his left the shadow of the man. Good. At least he'd focused where the man was and how he was. He closed his eyes, couldn't standing to keep them opened. "Be nice with us and we will let you and your blind friend go home" said agent Berry now facing her so near. What to do? She thought blocked by her fear. With a swift fast move Riddick kicked on the agent calf , so strong that the agent lost his balance and fell down to the floor in pain Riddick continued to kick the agent as strong as he could, then he tried opening a little his eyes to join Stephanie gropingly. When agent White came round and grabbed Riddick's feet making him falling down too, nearby him. He tried to open his eyes, but he'd fallen in the light cone of the headlight of his car. Agent White overcame easily on him kicking on his body and punching him. "Nooooo!" Stop! Don't do it!" Stephanie shouted horrified, at the sight of Riddick writhing in pain, beaten up. She tried to join him to rescue, but she knocked against the other man's body, who held her and throw her against the wall heavily. "You stay here!" he said, angrily "I haven't even started with you!" pushing her more against the wall. She felt her body as well as her head knock against the wall. She felt pain all over her body, her head hurting her a lot. But she didn't fall down. Things were going really worst. Leaning against the wall she stood up. "C'mon John!" said agent White to his friend "let's make friendship with our lady" continued White "it's a pity, dear Mister Ripley that you're blind. You're loosing a great moment" told White to Riddick who in the meanwhile, had been immobilized on the floor, on his stomach, his arm twisted against his back by White, who was bleeding from one side of his mouth, a knife under Riddick's neck. Agent Berry caressed her face, then grabbed her chin tightening it menacingly. She looked grim, but didn't move, like if she was going to accept him. His fingers ran on her lips. She suddenly changed her expression as if she liked it. He smiled. It was in that moment that she fast turned her face and bit his hand strongly, hurting him. "Aaah!" shouted the agent in pain. "You, little bitch!" Berry shouted withdrawing his aching hand. And he slapped her face so strong making her head turning on one side. Riddick smiled a little, he hadn't seen what had happened, but she'd had hurt the agent. Little but tough, Riddick thought grinning. But agent Berry unfortunately was immediately over her again with more fury. He slapped in her face two, three, four times, until Stephanie felt her skin in fire, and especially her left eyebrow hurt her. She realised she was bleeding. She tried to scratch his face, but he pulled her more against the wall and put a hand around her throat tightening until she had no more strength to fight. His hand was stained of blood and she noticed he wore a ring, he'd had to hurt her with that. "Looks like our lady doesn't enjoy of our company" said Berry. "I think we have to show her how good fellows we might be!" said White from where he was. Stephanie half closed her eyes. She was terrified. "Do as much noise as you like, hon. To say the truth, I like it. It's more.exciting." Said Berry with a slimy smile and he pulled her more against the wall, tearing her dresses and touching her. Riddick felt a deep cold anger growing up inside him. Stephanie tried to react but nothing, he was bigger than her, and she was still stunned by the blows she'd taken. Hundred of lights invaded her mind, her sight. She tried to focus her enemy but it was hard. She was disgusted by what Berry was doing to her. She tried to scratch him again but nothing. He laughed, like he almost liked it. Think Stephanie! Her mind ran back to what Riddick had told her before in the car :"Aim good and don't get wrong". One only one, deal a good one only blow. Agent Berry was very near. She suddenly blew with the knee, on his most sensitive parts, and he was forced to let her go, bending on his knees because of the pain, trying to breathe. "You bitch!" he shouted . Than Stephanie kicked him on his calf making him falling down to the floor. She didn't wait notwithstanding her pain, she continued to kick him, with as much strength as she could. Then, when it looked like, he couldn't react, she leaned fast toward him and put a hand on his neck, and as Riddick had showed her, she made him immediately fell asleep. The other agent who had watched the scene, left Riddick, to run rescue his friend, but with a swift move, from his position Riddick was able to held White's ankle and make him fall down. Stephanie ran faster to join Riddick, just before stopping to Agent White which was kicking Riddick with his other leg, to free from his hold. She jumped on White from the backside, to make him stop. But with a fast move he grabbed one of Stephanie's arm, making her face him and than punched her, who fell down. She was stunned by the blow, but rolled to one side and avoided White who was now coming to finish her. She felt tired now. Riddick opened his eyes with pain and barely saw White's shadow and jumped on him immobilizing under his weigh. He grabbed White on his neck. All his animal fury had finally come out. He couldn't control no more himself. Anger has invaded his mind. He wanted to kill the fucker, it'd been a pleasure. "Noo!" He heard a voice coming from far, breaking his trance. Someone was shouting worried, a girl voice. Her voice. "Don't do it! Don't kill him!" he was still holding White's neck tightly. "Remember our rule! Wait! Don't do it! No!" She shouted again and jumped on him so fast, so furious that unexpected he fell down, freeing the man which was now coughing and panting hardly, a hand on his throat. But she didn't stop and put one hand on White's neck and with a light pressure made him fall asleep as well as she'd done with Berry before. Riddick was going to jump again, eyes closed, on what he thought, was the enemy but fell on Stephanie. "No! Stop! It's me! It's me, it's ok!" she fast said holding his forearms which were now around her neck. But he'd recognised her skin, her voice and he immediately stopped, leaving free her neck. "It's finished.. It's finished." she repeated more to calm herself. Both of them panted hard. "Let's go. Don't want to stay here no more" she said. She painfully stood up and helped him did the same, he'd been hurt badly as well as her. She made him seat in the car, ran on the other side and she jumped inside too. She switched on the engine and drove fast away from there. Direction: Riddick's home.  
  
------------------------------------- 


	15. ch15

CH.15  
  
Roads were like desert at this time in the morning and they soon arrived. She parked his car in his private garage and helped him to get off. They joined his home and entered. Finally it was dark inside and he could open his eyes, watching around him. She could instead barely see what there was around her. "C'mon. Little lethal weapon, let me check your injuries, you need a medical inspection" said Riddick with an ironical tone and without waiting that her eyes got used to the dark, pushed her on his living room. It was his turn now to drive her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
They went inside the living room and he switched on the light. A soft green indirect light gave out inside the room allowing both of them to see each other. He made her sit on the sofa and went to take something. She felt her body hurt her now, a bad headache and she felt still a little bit confused. He came back with a small first aid box and two glasses full of a amber- coloured liquid and sit on a small table in front of her. It was like if his imposing body had filled all the room. "Let me check your bruises" he said and started to observe her attentively and touching her softly. "It's nothing, really. Ouh!" she suddenly said trying to move back her head, he'd touched her in a hurting point. With his fingers he softly touched her face making her turn a little; she had a cut on her eyebrow which was bleeding, it was not deep fortunately, than he moved some of her hair locks to check if she'd been hit somewhere else. "How many fingers you see?" he asked her showing three. "Twenty five" she answered ironically, snorting a little. She felt uneasy being the centre of his attentions. "C'mon, let me take care of you" he said with an ironical grimace. He first cleaned her face from the dry blood she had on her cheek. She looked astonished, by his touch, he was so delicate and soft, treating her like a porcelain doll. Than he started to disinfect her cut. "Ohi!" She said with great disappointment moving back her head from his hands. He looked at her with an ironical look, admonishing with his eyes to not make the scene. "You hurt me!" she insisted with a disappointed look, trying to barely touch her cut with her fingers. He softly snorted than kept on of the glasses on the table and gave her: "Drink. Might help you". "What's that?" she asked suspiciously looking first at the glass then at him. "Drink" he ordered with his low voice, which meant no more objections. He was definitely treating her like a disobedient child. She took the glass, but her hands shook badly making some of the contents fall down. She didn't think to be still as much shocked. "Here" and he covered her hand with his one, to help her drink. A jolt of electricity passed through her at his firm, hot touch. Might be possible that I always react like this with him when he touches me? He helped her drink. It was dense and it damn! Burned awfully she thought when she gulped it. "Bleah! It's disgusting! What's that?" she said grimacing. "Drink!" he ordered again and forced her to drink a little more. She drank again but then stopped him refusing. "It's enough. Really. Can't gulp it anymore." She said seriously. He smiled amused looking at her for a while, then put the glass again on the table and continued to medicate her. She silently watched him curiously. He was so calm, like if nothing had happened before. His fingers were so gentle and she started to like it. The alcohol had helped her a little. She felt more relaxed now, still her body hurt her but less than before.  
  
He knew she was watching him. She looked so defenceless now, and instead she'd saved his life just before avoiding him also to kill again. She'd got reason, he'd risked to repeat the same mistakes he did in the past. She had saved him twice. So little, so strong he thought, shaking his head a little. "I'm sorry" he heard her say. "About what?" "Your carpet. I stained it." She said with an apologetic voice. "I'll deduct it from your reward" he said quietly. "I don't want it" "Don't be stupid. It's yours". "No. I don't want it" she repeated again firmly. Her eyes so cold now. He stopped and watched her for a while, with an enigmatic look, but didn't insist. "Put this on your nape" he gave her an ice bag . She took it with some difficulties not knowing the reason, she could barely lift her arms and silently put it on the nape. Kind of pain and relief she felt and closed for a second her eyes. It was so difficult to stand in this position. He stayed still, observing her for a while. She got bruises all over her body, her wears torn, her skin scratched, all this for that son of a bitch he would have pleased to kill. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. He looked at her in a curious way, almost studying her. She watched his face. He'd been hit too near his mouth swollen and to his head, two big red signs indicated the banged he'd taken. She lifted her hand wanting to touch his face but: "aah!" she suddenly said and lowered her arm. "What's up?" Riddick asked worried furrowing his eyebrow. "Can't.can't breathe" she said feeling lot of pain to her chest. He didn't wait and torn her dresses at her ribs. "Lift your arms" he ordered her. "I.I can't" she softly said, grimacing of pain. He took her arms and put them on his shoulders: "Stay like this. Don't move. There's a big chance that your ribs are cracked" he told her. It was the big effort of her life to stay like this. And it was much more painful when he did her a tight bandage all around her ribs. "This should be fine for now" he finally said at the end. "Yeah." She said softly through her tightened teeth.  
  
He watched her with respect; She had had suffered a lot without saying a word. Up to his logic, this meant a lot. For the first time, someone had done something completely for him, risking her own life. What it was strange, was that he'd never wasted his time helping people,.for nothing. While this time he felt the need to spend time with her not knowing exactly the reason. This was something new, that confused him. He needed for no one. It had been always like this until now. "Give me this" he said firmly to her indicating the ice bag. She was making a big effort to hold it on her head. She gave it to him with an awkwardly look. He took it and leaned forward to her, holding with his hands on her nape. His gaze met hers. Something magic passed between them. Like time had stopped, their look were chained. His face was so near to hers. With his free hand, his fingers caressed softly her face. She was astonished by his behaviour, he was so sweet now, so calm. Like all barriers had fallen. She felt so good near by him, so protected. It was incredible. Impossible. She thought. "How are you" she asked him in a whisper. "Fine" he answered quietly not taking care about his conditions. "He hit you" she insisted. "I'll survive" he simply said. He didn't want to talk. Just stay there like this. She felt so confused . It was all so perfect. It's dangerous all this, she thought. "I feel better now" she finally said removing his hand with the ice bag from her and moving as to better put herself seated. He furrowed his eyebrow. His look suddenly changed. He looked troubled. It was like if the magical moment between them had been broken and he'd come back to his cold appearance. "C'mon. I drive you back home" He stood up and looked back at her in a cold way. She nodded and tried to stand up but couldn't. It was too painful. But he stayed there. Only looking at her. There was no more sign of what she'd seen before in his eyes. She said nothing. She didn't ask for help. She clenched her teeth and stood up. It was early morning now. He took a pair of dark sunglasses. Then both of them went to his car and he drove her back home silently.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	16. ch16

CH.16 - Back to Reality -  
  
  
  
One week had passed since that stormy night. Riddick had not called her  
  
since. He had disappeared. This was a good thing, she repeated to herself.  
  
But she felt a little sad. It's because I'm tired. She said this to herself -- as if to justify her  
  
feelings -- but she knew it wasn't true.  
  
  
  
It was morning, she was finishing cleaning a section of the shop when a  
  
delivery man arrived with a small box.  
  
  
  
"'Morning. Here's a package for you, Miss Baxter."  
  
  
  
She signed for the package and took it curiously. When the man was gone,  
  
she opened it. There was a smaller box and a card inside. The card read:  
  
"Your payday." There was no signature.  
  
She opened the box. Her jaw dropped as she looked in, astonished. There  
  
was a small, pure diamond inside. She reached in with her fingers and  
  
lifted it up. Light passed through it, reflecting a kaleidoscope of  
  
colours. She was speechless.  
  
She stood for a while, looking astonished at the precious stone. She felt  
  
confused. Her "payday?" She had not done what she had for that, she  
  
thought. She hadn't saved his life to gain something. She did it because  
  
he'd done the same for her years before. But that wasn't all. She had  
  
helped him because. . . because she cared about him. She blinked, realizing  
  
her thoughts. She cared about him. More than the shop. More than everything.  
  
It's stupid. It's dangerous. . . she repeated to herself. But it was too  
  
late, she realized. She - cared - for - him.  
  
  
  
She shook her head. She didn't want it, she thought, and put the diamond  
  
in the box again. She would give it back to him. Sure. With this new  
  
consciousness she served a client who'd just come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Three hours later she was on the road to Riddick's house. And if he doesn't  
  
want to see me? Stephanie thought for a second. Her mind drifted back to  
  
that night. He'd driven her home safely. Once in front of the house, she'd  
  
turned to watch him, but his gaze didn't move from the road in front of him.  
  
"Be fast or you'll wake someone," he said in a strange tone. She thought  
  
for a while it was anger, but why? Why was he angry? She didn't know. She  
  
got out of the car and closed the door. He didn't even wait one second  
  
before driving away.  
  
  
  
Now she was in front of Riddick's house. She looked for a while at the door,  
  
trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him. She took a deep breath  
  
and rang the door bell.  
  
  
  
Jackson opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
He is always so damn serious and impassive, thought Stephanie, looking at  
  
the man in front of her.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to Mister Ripley."  
  
  
  
"He's not here."  
  
  
  
She looked at him in astonishment. She'd been taken by surprise.  
  
  
  
"W-what? When will he be back?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Madame. Can't help you. Goodbye," he said, starting to close  
  
the door.  
  
  
  
"Wait Jackson," she stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"One more thing. Could you give this to Mister Ripley?" She showed him the  
  
small box.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Madame. I'll do that," he said as he took the box from her.  
  
"Goodbye." And he closed the door in front of her.  
  
  
  
Stephanie shook her head. Riddick was a complicated man, but his butler was  
  
strange too. She wondered where Riddick was as she drove back home. She'd  
  
prepared herself to face him and he'd surprised her by not being there.  
  
You'll never know this man, she thought to herself. The most important  
  
thing was that she'd given him back his diamond. She reassured herself,  
  
though she felt some regret. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to  
  
see him again.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
He was alone, sitting in his armchair in the dark living room, looking at  
  
the box Jackson had given him when he came home. He looked at the diamond  
  
in his fingers, then reread the small card she'd included: I'm not a merc."  
  
He knew she needed that money. He leaned his head back on the black  
  
leather armchair, closing his eyes. He needed to think.  
  
---------------------------------------- 


	17. ch17

A/n: If you want to read the true first uncut (nc-17) version of this chapter, please contact me privately and I'll email you.  
  
CH. 17  
  
Stephanie's life had returned to normal. Time had passed and she'd  
  
forced herself not to think about anything. It had been hard, but she  
  
was managing.  
  
Jackie came in and happily asked, "I see we have mail. Anything good?"  
  
"Just lots of bills as usual," said Stephanie, with an ironic smile.  
  
The telephone rang and Jackie answered. It was Mark. "Stephanie, could  
  
you hang up the phone when-"  
  
"Yes don't worry," she said holding the receiver, while Jackie went in  
  
the back room to talk privately with Mark. When Jackie picked up the  
  
extension, she hung up.  
  
She smiled, thinking how Jackie's face lit up when she heard Mark's  
  
voice. They were a nice couple, she thought. Jackie had been  
  
lucky with Mark. Stephanie couldn't say the same about herself. She  
  
was alone. Yes, Guy was attracted to her, but she didn't return his  
  
affections. And she was still attracted to a dangerous multiple-murderer.  
  
It suddenly struck her what she was thinking. What? I'm attracted to  
  
Riddick? No! Who am I pulling a fast one on? That can't be possible.  
  
Her eyes widened. I'm slowly, inexorably falling in love with that man!  
  
She shook her head, thinking she was mad.  
  
Yes, It's because of this, thought Stephanie, trying to convince herself  
  
and chase those dangerous thoughts out of her mind.  
  
She checked the mail: lights, telephone, the bank. She smiled  
  
ironically. My biggest suitors! Then she came to an anonymous letter  
  
addressed to her. She frowned, opening it curiously.  
  
"Tomorrow. At 6:00 pm" was all it said. No signature. No address.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Was it Possible? She was concerned but also  
  
strangely excited. How much time had passed? Three weeks? A month?  
  
She knew it was him.  
  
She quickly hid the letter. She still didn't want to let Jackie know  
  
about this. She would have pushed Stephanie into doing something  
  
she was not ready for.  
  
"So, anything interesting?" Jackie had just emerged from the back room,  
  
looking very happy.  
  
Stephanie jumped a little. "No, same things as always," she said, in  
  
the most casual tone she could manage.  
  
Jackie looked at her for a while, studying her, then decided to drop it.  
  
"Know what? Tomorrow Mark and I will go to a party!" Jackie's voice  
  
was full of excitement.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" said Stephanie, sincerely happy for Jackie.  
  
"Now, you must help me pick out a dress!"  
  
Stephanie smiled, resigned. Jackie had already started to talk about  
  
dresses and all the preparations for tomorrow.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was 6:00 pm when she arrived at Riddick's house. Fortunately,  
  
Jackie was at the party tonight, so she wouldn't have to worry about her  
  
finding out where she was. She was standing in front of the door. She  
  
was really worried now. What does he want from me? Why am I here? She asked herself these questions and. . . . Am I doing the right thing? She had avoided them all day, but now they echoed through her mind.  
  
She rang the doorbell. She decided not to think. She would see what he  
  
wanted from her, then she would go back home. She repeated these  
  
instructions to herself, trying to strengthen her resolve. But when  
  
Jackson opened the door, she felt all her strength abandon her.  
  
"Good evening Madame. Please come with me."  
  
She nodded and followed him. They went upstairs and he stopped in front  
  
of a closed door.  
  
"Is Mister Ripley in there?"  
  
"No. Mister Ripley will join you later."  
  
Jackson opened the door for her, inviting Stephanie to enter. "He asked  
  
me to tell you that you'll find everything you need in the room and to be  
  
ready by 7:30."  
  
Once she was alone in the room, the same she'd been in a few weeks ago,  
  
she looked around and found a big box on the bed. She smiled. It was all  
  
the same as the first time she'd been there. There was a card attached  
  
that read: "Wear this." She opened the box, a little curious after all.  
  
Under a layer of tissue paper, there was a soft, black dress. She held  
  
it up, admiring it. It was a black, short dress, very different from the  
  
one she wore for Count Armagnac. It was beautiful and original but simple  
  
at the same time.  
  
She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was an odd dress.  
  
It tied in a knot around her neck, with small brilliant stones near  
  
the tie, leaving her shoulders bared. From the tie, it plunged down,  
  
not fitting snugly, but softly wrapping around her body to her waist,  
  
then continued around her hips to mid thigh. The back plunged down  
  
almost to her bottom. It was terribly sexy and exciting to wear.  
  
It was incredible how well he knew her measurements, she thought. He  
  
had good taste. She liked this dress. It was smart, simple, but  
  
very sexy. The shoes he had picked out to go with it were black high  
  
heels.  
  
She decided to put her hair up in a high chignon to emphasize the open  
  
back. Once ready, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. As  
  
she was doing so, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes? Come in."  
  
"Ma'am," Jackson said, as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" she repeated, turning to look at him.  
  
"Mister Ripley is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"I'm coming," she answered and walked out of the room.  
  
He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the  
  
banister. Hearing her footsteps, he raised his head. He was wearing  
  
goggles so she couldn't see his eyes. She was nervous.  
  
His face was impassive, betraying no emotions. She slowly descended the  
  
stairs, feeling him observing her, judging, studying all her movements  
  
very calmly. This made her more nervous. She would have liked to run  
  
away but she imposed her self-control.  
  
Once almost near him, she lifted her eyes to look at him. He was simply  
  
amazing. He wore black leather pants, that fit him like a second skin  
  
and a red velvet shirt that clung to him, accentuating his physique. He  
  
smelled so good, as he had just come out of the shower.  
  
"You shouldn't do things like this," she said, indicating the dress she  
  
was wearing.  
  
"Ready?" he simply said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He lightly grasped her arm and led her into the dining room. She stood for a while, taking in everything around her. The room was  
  
lit softly. No lights were shining directly on them. It was not dark,  
  
but the light shone a soft blue-green. The furnishings expressed  
  
Riddick's character: Black leather and marble with soft, plush carpet in front of an extinguished fireplace. A table had been prepared for two on one side of the spacious room.  
  
He took his goggles off and looked at her. His eyes shined like jewels,  
  
beautiful and unsettling as those of a starved jaguar. She was enchanted.  
  
He came close to her and caressed her shoulder, gently leaning toward her  
  
earlobe, smelling her perfume. She shivered.  
  
Sexual tension filled the air and the silence didn't help. She wasn't  
  
able to talk, she was only mesmerized by him. She swallowed softly.  
  
"Relax," he quietly told her. He moved behind her. She shivered,  
  
feeling the excitement growing in her body. "Relax," he whispered again  
  
in her ear. She closed her eyes and breathed. He ran his fingers over her  
  
bare shoulder. She couldn't move, just stood there waiting for more. Her  
  
body was sensitive to his touch. She was mesmerized by his sensual  
  
magnetism, his husky voice.  
  
"You're so sexy tonight." His lips brushed her earlobe. Another shiver  
  
ran through her. "So sweet," he whispered again. His words made her  
  
growing desire more intense. For reasons she couldn't comprehend,  
  
knowing he found her attractive made her feel good, more feminine.  
  
She discovered herself starting to smile. He noticed this and ran his  
  
finger along her neck, barely touching her. She swallowed and closed her  
  
eyes, feeling the heat of his body against her back.  
  
"Want to eat?" he muttered.  
  
The muscles in her stomach were tense. She shook her head.  
  
He smiled, as if he already knew. With a quick movement, he reached up,  
  
to untie her chignon. Her long, blond hair fell softly down her back in  
  
waves. He ran his hand through it. Leaning closer, he let it brush his  
  
face, smelling her perfume.  
  
"So good," he whispered. He took his hand from her hair and began to  
  
caress her bare back. His touch was so exciting. With his other hand,  
  
he softly caressed her hip then grabbed it, pulling her close against his  
  
body.  
  
His other hand went around her waist, holding her. She stroked it  
  
lightly. He started to kiss her neck, licking his way over her shoulder  
  
then back to her earlobe. It was a delicious torture.  
  
"Mmh..." he groaned. She leaned into him and rested her hands on both sides of his waist, to hold him  
  
closer. A throaty sigh escaped her.  
  
He chuckled. She leaned her head back and tilted her face up  
  
to kiss him. She raised one hand to caress his face. She was loosing her control. It was becoming hard to think. If Riddick hadn't been holding her so close, she probably would have slid down, unable to stand.  
  
"Riddick," she whispered.  
  
He drew his fingers out of her. His other hand reached up and untied the  
  
He made her turn to face him. His gaze met hers and she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered so softly  
  
she wasn't sure he'd said it.  
  
His fingers brushed her lips, trailing over her neck. It was such a soft caress, so sweet and full of tenderness.  
  
His touch was almost reverent. She was amazed. She'd never thought he  
  
could be so gentle. She was lost in his touch once more. She wanted him  
  
so deeply. She put her hands on his chest hesitantly. She didn't know  
  
exactly how to move and she felt embarrassed. Last time, it had been very  
  
different: the park, the alcohol she'd drank. But now. . . . Now she was  
  
extremely conscious of what they were doing.  
  
She started to unbutton his shirt. She felt his hot gaze on her while he  
  
caressed down her arms and back up to her shoulders. Now her hands found  
  
his muscular chest and explored it. She felt his power. He was so big.  
  
She let his shirt slide off his shoulders and drop to the floor. He allowed  
  
her to do this while their eyes remained fixed on each other. He leaned  
  
forward and held her in his arms, kissing her deeply. She put her arms  
  
around his neck so she could press her body into his.  
  
He pushed her back down to the floor.  
  
He grabbed her legs and pulled her under him roughly with one swift  
  
movement. He was over her, leaning on his hands.  
  
"So, What are you going to do now?"  
  
She put her arms around his neck to pull him nearer to her. He smiled,  
  
satisfied. He kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. They loved each other so passionately it was all so overwhelming that later, they where both speechless. Breathless.  
  
When sensations came back, she was near to him, in his hold and he was softly caressing her hair. Both of them naked on the warm hairy carpet near to the out fireplace. Both of them speechless, breathless and devastated by this passion so violent, so unimaginable, so overwhelming. He was lying down, eyes closed. She was embracing him, her head resting  
  
on his shoulder. He was caressing her back softly with his finger tips,  
  
completely relaxed and satisfied from tasting her soft, sinuous body. She  
  
was also very relaxed. It was the first time she had felt like this with  
  
him. She took advantage of his eyes being closed to better observe him.  
  
He looked so calm now.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"W-what-," She was surprised, feeling like a child caught stealing the  
  
marmalade.  
  
"You're observing me. What's up?" he said quietly.  
  
"I. . . nothing!" She lied, blushing. But how could he know she was  
  
looking at him? He turned his face toward her and opened his eyes.  
  
They were shining like diamonds as he looked at her, amused. He knew what  
  
she was thinking. She blushed again, lowering her eyes.  
  
"I Like it when you blush," he said grinning as he stroked her chin with  
  
his finger. He thoughtfully placed her hand in his. His caramel skin  
  
contrasted with her milky complexion. She smiled, she felt so small next  
  
to him. He held her hand in his tightly, a mysterious look in his eyes.  
  
She took her hand out of his after a while and caressed his chest,  
  
following the lines of his well developed muscles. He closed his eyes  
  
again. It felt good lying here like this. He could have stayed forever.  
  
Her hand found its way down his stomach, following the lines of his  
  
carved abs. Her touch was so delicate. His muscles contracted under her  
  
soft, sexy touch as her fingers reached his lower abdomen. She smiled and  
  
lifted her head. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing very  
  
quietly. Her fingers worked their way lower. He remained very controlled.  
  
She smiled mischievously .  
  
"Mmh. . . trying to tell me something?" His eyes were still closed and  
  
he was smiling, amused. He'd understood her game.  
  
"No-nothing," said Stephanie vaguely with a little amusement in her voice.  
  
"Just-checking your reflexes." She giggled softly.  
  
"Mmh...," he replied quietly, absently caressing her shoulder with his  
  
long, tanned fingers.  
  
Is it possible that he feels nothing? Stephanie was thinking to herself  
  
when suddenly she felt him grab her hips and place her astride him.  
  
"Aah!" His swift move had taken her by surprise.  
  
"Was that fast enough?" he asked, watching her through his eyelashes,  
  
eyes shining, smiling mischievously. He had one hand on her hip and with  
  
the other, he grabbed her hair pulling her down to kiss her languishing  
  
lips.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mmh. . . " was her only reply. She was overwhelmed by his kiss, his  
  
caress. Comforted by the warmth of his body, she rested her head on his  
  
chest listening to the beat of his heart. She closed her eyes. He was  
  
caressing her back tenderly. She'd never felt so wonderful, so protected  
  
as she did now. Slowly rocked by these sweet emotions, she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	18. ch18

CH.18  
  
The car raced faster through the traffic. Stephanie already felt the  
  
excitement. It was a strange sense of anticipation that came over her  
  
as a stab of pain in her stomach.  
  
Since that magic night, Stephanie had gone to Riddick every evening.  
  
She spent incredible nights there, only to disappear again at the first  
  
light of morning. There were no questions, nor explanations. It was  
  
only for them to meet again.  
  
Riddick was a wonderful lover. He was strong, virile, passionate -- and  
  
though it seemed incredible -- attentive and generous. He made her feel  
  
alive and complete, like no one ever had before. They were like two  
  
puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.  
  
Only one strong doubt tormented her. She was terrified of the  
  
possibility that Riddick might have started to kill again. Each time she  
  
saw him in the evening, she found him extremely tired, as if he were  
  
exhausted. But he'd never talked to her about it, and she'd never asked.  
  
It was like they were both afraid to break those magic moments.  
  
But when she left him -- when she was in her bed, thinking -- her fears  
  
invaded her again. She didn't want to know his past, but she also didn't  
  
want it to come back to threaten their present.  
  
Riddick could start a new life, but he had to want to do so. She wasn't  
  
sure what he thought. They'd never talked. After all, she really didn't  
  
know him, she sadly realized, watching the street in front of her.  
  
When she arrived at his house, Jackson opened the door for her as usual,  
  
taking her to Riddick.  
  
"Riddick?" she asked, entering the dark living room.  
  
"I'm here," he said, sitting in a black leather armchair.  
  
She needed a while before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked  
  
tired. Shadows under his eyes incredibly underlined their beauty. He  
  
remained where he was, watching her with dark, languid eyes.  
  
"What a gentleman," she said sarcastically. "Shouldn't a man stand up  
  
when a girl enters?" she kidded him.  
  
"I'm not a gentleman," he simply said.  
  
"Thought you would be pleased to see me."  
  
"I'm pleased to see you."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
She joined him, standing just in front of him. "You look tired."  
  
"That's because I am." He raised his eyes slowly, observing her.  
  
She wore black leather pants and a tight black T-shirt. Her hair hung  
  
loose around her shoulders. Then he finally met her gaze.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," she told him, smiling softly, as a provocation.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his knees, slipping one hand  
  
in her hair. He kissed her roughly, sucking her lips, like he was  
  
claiming his property. When his mouth left hers, she was out of breath,  
  
but smiling.  
  
"Not until that," he said, smiling mischievously. He kissed  
  
Stephanie again, exploring her mouth slowly with his tongue, taking his  
  
time. His lips left hers once more.  
  
She placed her hand on his chest, caressing him and unbuttoning his  
  
shirt.  
  
He caressed her arm, letting her continue, watching her. He liked what  
  
he was seeing. His eyes, dark with desire, stared at her deeply, like he  
  
was thinking about something. Then he frowned and turned his face, as if  
  
he was angry with himself, with his feelings.  
  
He suddenly stood up, and holding her by her wrist, drug her to his room.  
  
He took her wear off, like if he was unwrapping a precious gift. Then he undressed himself and joined her on the bed. He caressed her driving her to the top of her desire. She caressed him softly: his shoulder, his back, his firmed caramel bottom. Than she grabbed to him, overwhelmed by this incredible passion following him to his movements. Pleasure invaded their minds, their bodies, and he stopped the caress to bring out a savage fury, and passion increased and for an incredible moment both of them remained hanging in ecstasy, no more barriers, just held together, lost in each others arms. Than they felt in an unconscious resting sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He was sitting in his armchair near the bed, naked. His long, muscular  
  
legs were stretched out, his feet crossed and propped up on the edge of  
  
the bed. He was observing her. She was like a dream. He tilted his  
  
head to one side so he could study her better. How long he'd been there,  
  
he didn't know.  
  
She was lying on her stomach, naked, sleeping peacefully. His eyes passed  
  
over her body once more. He could never get enough of her. Her skin was  
  
tanned like honey. Her golden hair hung like a soft cloud, delicately  
  
flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her long eyelashes, her  
  
beautiful mouth. . . those lips were so inviting. She could drive him  
  
crazy.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
What's so funny?" she asked him suddenly, opening her big, blue eyes and  
  
staring at him. She smiled. She was relaxed, feeling pleasantly stiff.  
  
She stretched lazily.  
  
She was like a cat, he thought, but didn't answer. He just stayed still,  
  
gazing at her. She drew herself up. Her hair cascaded down in soft  
  
waves, covering her breast. She looked like Eve, he thought.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, worried, sleepily looking around.  
  
Outside, it was still dark.  
  
"It's 5:00 a.m.," he said, without taking his eyes off her body.  
  
"It's time for me to go," she said, standing up.  
  
"Come here," he ordered.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, then joined him in the armchair, sitting  
  
astride his legs.  
  
"What will you say when you go back home?" he asked her, pulling back her  
  
hair and kissing her languish.  
  
"Nothing -- No one knows."  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully, his eyes became sullen.  
  
What did he want?  
  
"Even Jackie?" he insisted, not looking at her, but concentrating on  
  
caressing her body.  
  
"I suppose she might suspect something, but she has never asked me."  
  
Why was he so curious to know?  
  
"What? You don't trust me?" she said, in a provoking tone, staring at  
  
him.  
  
"Maybe. . . And you? You trust me?" he asked, lifting his head and  
  
staring back at her.  
  
She looked at him, feeling nervous.  
  
He had to know. He knew what she was thinking, as usual.  
  
She stood up and went back to the bed.  
  
"I. . . I. . . think. . .I can't-," she said softly. She thought of all  
  
her fears, and prepared herself for a furious reaction.  
  
But he remained very calm, smiling, as if he knew already.  
  
"But- but, it's different!" She felt the need to justify herself. "I  
  
never lied to you."  
  
"Neither did I," he simply replied, crossing his hands on his lap, as he  
  
watched her inner struggle.  
  
He was right. He could have lied about everything, but he'd always been  
  
sincere.  
  
"I've gotta go now," she said nervously, "It's not the right moment to  
  
have this conversation."  
  
"I think this is the perfect moment," he said, looking very calm. But  
  
his cold tone scared her more than when he lost his control.  
  
"Let's talk. I find this conversation very useful, don't you?"  
  
"No," she said, starting to pick up her clothes from the floor nervously,  
  
under his cold gaze.  
  
"You sit down!" he ordered her firmly.  
  
But she continued picking up her things impassively.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard what you said!" she answered, exasperated. Then she sat down.  
  
"Ok. You want to talk? Let's talk!" she said decisively, trying to hide  
  
her nervousness.  
  
He smiled ironically, watching her sit down. "What's up, Ephie?" he asked  
  
very calmly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He gave her a warning look.  
  
Ok. I have a lot of questions in my mind recently."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Was it right to tell him?  
  
"Like, what you do when we are not together. Why you are so tired at  
  
night.."  
  
"That is not your concern," he said coldly closing in himself.  
  
I want to know if you have killed again -- recently."  
  
"Would that be a problem?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, that would be a problem," she said sharply.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid I might kill you?" His tone hadn't changed.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." She paused. "Am I risking my life?"  
  
"You better be a good girl."  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Who knows. . . You don't know me."  
  
She looked at him sadly. He was right.  
  
"What? You don't like this man anymore? Are you ashamed of me?" he  
  
asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of you. I'm worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your life. You can have a better life than what you had." she explained.  
  
"This is not of your concern," he repeated harshly.  
  
She looked at him in silence. It didn't help. He'd built a barrier  
  
between them.  
  
"Let's talk about you," he said after a while. His tone was calmer.  
  
"What about me?" she asked, not understanding  
  
"Is there something you should tell me?"  
  
"Sorry? I don't think I understand."  
  
"Think, Ephie," he said firmly.  
  
"No." she frowned, still not understanding.  
  
"About Guy -- what he did -- what you did."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I wouldn't call it nothing," he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Listen. . . that's enough! You want to play games. I don't have time  
  
for this, so if you'll excuse me, I've got to go." She stood up.  
  
"Sit down. You sit!" he ordered. His voice was so harsh, she obeyed.  
  
"What do you want?" she said through her teeth.  
  
"I want the truth."  
  
"Truth? This is the truth!" she said, gesturing to Riddick and herself.  
  
"Nothing else matters."  
  
"I don't think so. Why don't you tell me about your relationship with  
  
Guy?"  
  
"Maybe because there isn't one!" She was losing her control.  
  
"Don't joke with me," he warned her.  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this to me," she said, astonished.  
  
"Guess what Ephie? I think you're hiding something from me," he said,  
  
raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
"Fuck! I never lied to you!" she said decisively.  
  
"My honest little cat, aren't you?" he said sarcastically. "So, what  
  
does Guy mean to you?"  
  
  
  
"This is not of your concern." she said coldly, using his own words.  
  
"I think it is -- more than you realize." He was still so quiet, so  
  
controlled.  
  
"You're talking crazy."  
  
"I don't want to share what is mine with anyone else."  
  
Usually these words would have made her happy, but he'd used a different  
  
tone.  
  
"First, you don't possess me. I'm not an object. Second, what the hell  
  
are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw him kissing you. Don't deny it. I saw you."  
  
Guy had only kissed her once -- after the party. Was it possible he was  
  
there and saw Guy kiss her? No!  
  
"What's going on Ephie? Do you like to have more than one choice -- the  
  
good guy or the bad guy?" He was angry. "Need some *nasty* dark passion?" he  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't even start Riddick!" she admonished him.  
  
"What's the problem? Doesn't he give you enough pleasure?" His words were  
  
harsh. There was coldness and anger in his voice.  
  
"D-don't-" she tried to say, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Does he make you cry when he's fucking you?" He was becoming violent.  
  
His animal side was starting to show.  
  
"You stop!" she shouted, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why you don't trust me?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Because I saw you," he dryly said.  
  
"You saw nothing."  
  
"I saw enough."  
  
"You only saw what you wanted to see," she said, crying silently.  
  
"Nothing happened -- nothing."  
  
He gave her a stern look. He didn't believe her. She felt so  
  
cold inside.  
  
"You're blind with your own hatred. I never betrayed you -- never. I  
  
never lied to you."  
  
"Please! You can treat me like an animal, but don't underestimate my  
  
intelligence," he said with contempt.  
  
"If you cannot trust me, it will never work between us," she said in a  
  
loud voice.  
  
"Maybe you should add that I don't even deserve you," he said bitterly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" she asked desperately. "I always  
  
respected you, even when other people did not."  
  
"It seems I'm sharing you with someone else." His cold, dull tone hurt  
  
her, but she didn't want to loose him. He looked away from her, his gaze  
  
lost in the emptiness.  
  
"But you are not! Guy is a good man, but there's nothing between us!"  
  
He wasn't listening to her, she realized. It was absurd. She was  
  
begging forgiveness for something she hadn't done. She felt anger  
  
welling up inside her beside the pain.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to hear?" She lost control. "We had sex? Is that  
  
what you want to hear?"  
  
He turned his head and looked at her -- waiting -- now more interested.  
  
"Yes, we had sex! I wanted something different!" It wasn't true,  
  
but she had completely lost her control. She was just as angry as he  
  
was.  
  
"Satisfied? But, after all, what are you pretending with me? What  
  
am I to you? Nothing. You used me for your purpose! And what an idiot I've  
  
been! I let you do it -- until now. Because: Hey-- Surprise! I used you too! It's not fun at all to discover, isn't it?"  
  
She was furious and desperate at the same time. He'd hurt her. After  
  
all they'd done together, he still didn't believe her. She cried silent  
  
tears.  
  
His smile was cold. A muscle twitched on his face. He looked very  
  
controlled, but she noticed he was clenching his fists until his knuckles  
  
turned white. He had to be very angry now, and he was making a  
  
tremendous effort to control himself. She wanted him to lose this cold  
  
appearance -- this barrier he'd erected -- and talk to her, tell her his  
  
feelings.  
  
You surprise me more all the time, Stephanie. You are just as  
  
cold and calculating as me." he said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought  
  
you were different. I thought you were pure and honest -- I was wrong."  
  
There was sadness in his voice.  
  
No, please -- Don't continue! Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
"You are a phony -- worse than Johns! At least I knew what to expect  
  
from him," he said in a disparaging tone.  
  
He was hurting her. She couldn't bear it. If he killed her, it would  
  
have been less painful.  
  
"Whore -- you're just a whore!" He was in a rage now. "Go! Go away  
  
now! Go to the police. Don't waste the chance to tell them I raped you!  
  
It's a golden chance. Better not lose it." His voice was full of  
  
sarcasm.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. This was awful.  
  
"You know I would never do that! I would rather have you kill me than  
  
talk to me this way!" she said in desperation, crying.  
  
"You want me to kill you?" he shouted. A cold sadistic smile was on  
  
his face.  
  
"Do me!" she said in desperation.  
  
"Don't provoke me, Stephanie-" he said, pulling out his shiv. His  
  
expression had changed. His eyes were gleaming. The blade of the shiv  
  
reflected the dim light.  
  
"Come on!" Stephanie cried, out of control.  
  
"Yeah!" he finally said, like he was in a trance. He suddenly threw the  
  
shiv at her with all his fury.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for her end. At the same time, turning her  
  
head a little to one side in an uncontrolled reaction. The shiv passed  
  
within inches of her face and stuck into the wall behind her.  
  
It's not even worth wasting my time to kill you," he said in a disgusted  
  
tone, shaking his head.  
  
She was crying openly now. She closed her eyes, feeling the pain. She  
  
was losing him. His last words were full of a coldness that had taken  
  
her by surprise. He had closed her out of his life. She thought she  
  
was going to die -- the pain she was feeling was so intense.  
  
"Why are you destroying what we have?" she said between sobs.  
  
"You did it! It's your fault Stephanie. You ruined everything. You  
  
disappointed me," he said dryly.  
  
She felt like she was suffocating. She prayed silently it was all a  
  
terrible nightmare. He was talking again. She forced herself to focus  
  
on his words.  
  
"There is nothing left to say."  
  
"No-" she whispered, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Go now. You disgust me." His eyes were cold, full of contempt.  
  
He stood up, quickly putting on his pants, and threw something to her  
  
before leaving the room. She held it, her eyes full of tears. She  
  
opened her hand and looked -- it was the diamond.  
  
"That's for you," he said in an icy, disparaging tone. "You earned  
  
it -- for your performance." He stressed the last three words.  
  
He looked at her for a while, then turned his eyes away from her. He  
  
couldn't stand to watch her anymore. Even now, she was so beautiful.  
  
She was crying desperately. She was naked -- her long, beautiful blond  
  
hair softly framing her face and flowing down over her breast. Her  
  
soft, tanned skin. Her long legs. Her deep blue eyes, full of tears,  
  
staring at him. She was like a Venus coming from the sea. He shook his  
  
head, furious with himself because he was still attracted to her. He  
  
walked out and left her alone.  
  
She sank down on the bed, crying desperately. She felt so weak at this  
  
moment. She held her clothes tightly to her. She felt so cold inside.  
  
How had everything changed so suddenly? She didn't know how long she  
  
stayed there -- lying on the bed -- crying until she had no more tears.  
  
Then, as if in a trance, she dressed herself and ran away. Far, far from  
  
there -- far from him.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	19. ch19

CH.19  
  
She ran out crying. She didn't stop, she ran and ran, until she had no more strength, until she didn't know no more where she was. Her mind confused. She looked up. She had come back home without even realizing it.  
  
Her heart was definitely broken. Because she'd discovered, better she'd realised only now, that she'd felt in love for a dangerous multiple murderer. She had fallen for Riddick. Only now that she'd definitely lost him.  
  
He didn't trust her, after all they had done together, after all it had happened between them, and since this, there couldn't be a future for them. He thought she'd betrayed him and he wouldn't have changed his mind. She thought sadly. Both too proud, too scared about their feelings, their future, they hadn't had the courage to tell to each other all. And now, now it was too late.  
  
Jackie saw her arriving in such those conditions, but she said nothing. She knew all, but she couldn't no more help her. Stephanie had to find her own way to come back to life, even if it was painful.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Three weeks had passed from that unforgettable night. Three terrible weeks. Sleepless and lonely nights where she cried all her tears while the rest of the days she worked as a robot without she even perceived it. Without thinking. She was no more able to do it.  
  
Tired, she almost didn't eat. She'd lost weight, and shadows had appeared under her eyes. After a moment of embarrassing silence, Stephanie had given vent to her feelings with Jackie which had proved to be very mature, hearing her silently and taking care of the shop, since the first days Stephanie hadn't been able to work.  
  
Stephanie couldn't imagine that her life could change in such this way. She'd thought that the blows she'd taken during the theft were terrible. But this was nothing compared to what she was living now; to the deep pain she felt in the middle of her chest. Sometimes she thought, she couldn't breathe, so much strong it was. She felt empty of all her strength. Life had lost her beauty. Even her pets were a new reason to make tears coming out. Their eyes, their wonderful eyes.  
  
Jackie and Stephanie were alone in the store. Jackie checking some bills and Stephanie arranging some books when one, suddenly fell on the floor. She kneeled to pick it up. What was it about? She opened it casually. Bizarre. She had opened it on a feline page. She started to read the description absently, beside a black panther picture:  
  
--"Beautiful carnivorous, from feline's family.[.] The panther is agile and daring; he climbs very well. His prey are various; Might be very dangerous for man. He doesn't live very well in slavery and his taming is relative."--  
  
She smiled sadly, it seemed the description of Richard B. Riddick. A black cat pet came near to her rubbing against her legs, purring. She shook her head. I'm hurting myself she thought . "Am I pitiful ?" she said to the cat which was looking at her with his tender green eyes. She took him in her hands and caressed tenderly. "You said something?" asked Jackie. "Nope. Just thinking at loud voice." Answered absently Stephanie.  
  
She heard the doorbell and closed the book. From the back of the counter she sighed and lifted up with a formal smile. " May I help you." she didn't end her words " Imam!" She left the cat and went on the other side of the counter to embrace him. Tears came from her eyes. "Imam!" said happily Jackie joining him too.  
  
"Hey? What's that? Are you so happy to see me?" he said tenderly smiling at the two girls. "What a beautiful surprise!" she dried her tears away trying to keep back her control: "How are you?" Stephanie tried to look as much serene as she could. "Fine. It's a great pleasure for me, to see you again. And you girls? Everything is fine?" he asked. Jackie looked silent at Stephanie, letting her talk.  
  
She lied: "Everything fine, don't you see?" showing with her hands the store. He was staring her seriously. Jackie silently sighed, lowering her head down and putting her hands in her pants pockets.  
  
"Yes, yes." He said very quietly: "I'm so proud about you and what you did too, Jackie." Said Imam: " Stephanie, you're a strong good girl, who believes in God and loves life, isn't it?" he continued.  
  
"Y-yes .Imam. You know me." She smiled uncertainly giving a glance to Jackie then back to him. She was embarrassed. She hated to lie to him. He was such a good person and wearing that mask with him was so difficult.  
  
"So, you would never lie to me, wouldn't you?" he insisted with an inquiring look. She sighed lowering her eyes down. She couldn't stand to look at him no more. He knew it already. Was it possible? Was she so foreseeable? She thought.  
  
"Well." she sighed again feeling tears coming again to her eyes. She hated herself for this. She didn't want to cry, not now. Not in front of him. She had to be strong. "Not everything is fine. But things can't always end as fine as we would, isn't it?" she tried to talk in a neutral almost light tone, as it wasn't important. But it was more and more hard to keep her self control.  
  
"What happened?" Imam insisted. "It's a long story and I don't think you have time to listen." she tried to say. "Got time enough. Let's walk outside a little" indicating her the door of the store. "But?" said confused Stephanie looking both Imam and Jackie.  
  
"Go with him." Said Jackie slapping her hand on Stephanie's shoulder: "He will help you" she softly added.  
  
She followed him without protesting. She needed to talk with him. He knew her character as well as that one of Riddick, maybe he could have helped her. She left the store to Jackie and went out with him.  
  
It'd been a long walk, she told him all and at the end, she started to cry. He did let her cry on her shoulder. She cried desperately sobbing, no more controlling herself.  
  
When she calmed down, she looked at him again. "What have I to do Imam? What?" she was devastated.  
  
"You love him?" he asked firmly staring her.  
  
She lifted her eyes up meeting his ones and sighed. She couldn't lie to Imam and no more with herself. "Yes. I think I love him." She replied in a whisper.  
  
"Go to him." He simply said.  
  
"W-what?" she was confused.  
  
"Go to him. Talk to him".  
  
"What? But you didn't hear me, he thinks." she insisted.  
  
"Love can brake all barriers." he simply said.  
  
"Not this time, holy man. Not this time." she sadly said.  
  
Imam smiled comprehensive.  
  
"Listen to your heart. Your heart and God will drive you".  
  
"Imam, please." she has become fond of Imam, he was a dear person, but she wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"You and Riddick are so proud so stubborn and at the same time so scared of your feelings."  
  
"Imam." she tried to say.  
  
"Put aside your pride. Don't be scared." He gave her a reassuring gaze.  
  
She looked thoughtfully.  
  
"Go and talk to him. If you truly love him, nothing will stop you. Go to him."  
  
"And if he refuses to see me?" she asked worried. This thought terrified her.  
  
"He will not." Imam was so calm and positive and Stephanie wanted so much to believe him, she needed to do it.  
  
They stayed in silence for a moment.  
  
"It's bizarre. I'm in love for a multiple murderer, is it possible?" she finally said ironically shaking her head and giving voice to her thought. "The way our God show us, are mysterious sometimes. Maybe your destiny is to help come back to life, a man like Riddick. But I can't promise you it will be easy" He simply said.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. Her eyes showing all her uncertainty, fear but also love. Than lowered her eyes.  
  
"He.completes me" she said softly more to herself.  
  
Imam approached and slapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Go to him. Talk to him" he said waving his head emphasizing it.  
  
She lifted up her eyes and met his ones.  
  
"Don't loose your chance of happiness" he finally said.  
  
She sighed: "Thank you Imam. Hope you're right." And she embraced him.  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	20. ch20

CH.20  
  
It was early in the morning. She arrived at his house very decisive but also scared. What it would have happened? She still had in her mind Imam's words: --Love can brake all barriers, if you truly love him, nothing will stop you.-- She hoped only that what he'd said was right.  
  
She waited a little in front of his door, uncertainly, looking around a little, biting her lower lip. She felt nervous. Than she finally rang at the doorbell and waited. Jackson opened the door.  
  
"Yes?", the waiter asked her, in his usual impassive tone.  
  
"Hy Jackson. I'm looking for Riddick." She said in a determined tone. She hoped he was there.  
  
"He is not here." And he tried to close the door, but Stephanie put a feet in the middle and her hands on the door.  
  
"Sorry?" said very politely Jackson, but she knew he didn't like her reaction.  
  
"I said, I'm looking for Riddick. It's important." She stared at his eyes, very seriously and very determined this time.  
  
"Listen Miss, I don't know." he tried to reply. Giving her a chance.  
  
"Please." She insisted: "Please". She repeated again.  
  
He seemed consider the whole thing for a while, and she realised that he had to be at home. He breathed heavily and finally said: "Ok. Follow me".  
  
He drove her to where Riddick was, in front of the door, but didn't knock. He turned to face her. "This is his room." He said her, showing it :"I'm sorry, now" and he fast went away, leaving her alone.  
  
She looked at him astonished. Jackson was a big man, very tall and imposing and instead of all, he was scared by Riddick. She couldn't believe it! She shook her head and smiled ironically. This should comforted her in someway.  
  
She chased those thoughts away and looked at the door in front of her. She hesitated for a while. She took a deep breath, as to give her more strength. Then she turned the door handle and entered.  
  
Inside, the room was dark. The curtain were half closed, only a little ray of morning light came in. It took her a while to accustom her eyes to that new situation.  
  
She watched once more around her. The room was empty. No furnishings. There was parquet on the floor, but excepting for this, there was nothing else. She couldn't see him, so she decided to close her eyes, and let her instinct guide her. She felt him, observing her.  
  
"Why you're back?" his husky, sharp voice came from a corner of the room with an accusing tone.  
  
It was like a stab in her heart. She mustered up her courage.  
  
She turned from where the voice came and saw him seated on a wooden box, a knee drawn to his chest, his arm leaned on it, with a glass of liqueur in his hand, staring at it.  
  
"Need to talk to you. Last time I didn't tell you all".  
  
"What? Was it not enough?" he replied sneering.  
  
Courage. Now or never.  
  
"Please. Let me talk to you. I want to tell you all, definitely, then, if you want, you will throw me out". She said turning and giving him her shoulders, holding her breath.  
  
He didn't answer, put the glass on the box and got down from it. With one panther like swift movement he was near to her.  
  
She smiled a little to herself: she hadn't seen him but she'd felt him coming anyway. She didn't move. He slowly turned around her while she remained still, observing her with a disapproving tone. She'd lost more weight and was pale. She looked so fragile, now.  
  
"Well, seems like I made progress! At least, now you don't run away when I am near to you!" his tone was ironic and bitter at the same time. "You have all my attention." he stood there looking at her haughty. His eyes so cold, glittering in the dark.  
  
His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. He'd drunk. She didn't know how much, but she thought quite enough. But instead of all, he wasn't drunk, or maybe he controlled himself very well, because he didn't look like if he was. He only looked tired, as well as her.  
  
Stephanie took all her courage and started to talk.  
  
"Thought my life had found a new definite balance, finally. Thought I had all under control." she paused. Like her mind was running back. She breathed heavily. "Then you came" she continued.  
  
He was staring at her without talking, no emotions filtering out. His brow a little furrowed.  
  
"You entered in my life as well as you went out five years ago: sweeping me."  
  
"Stephanie." he tried to say sighing heavily.  
  
"Please." She insisted: " Let me go on". He kept quiet, crossing his arms on his chest and waited.  
  
"You swept me away. I was no more able to concentrate, to work, to do anything." she paused. "You spoilt my balance. Thought that you were the reason of all this. I was scared and still I am. You're a killer. I couldn't forget it. But instead of all, when we were together, all disappeared. The attraction between us was so strong and incredible. I was almost worried about it, cause I couldn't control it. But most of all I was scared about myself, about how I reacted when I was with to you." She breathed: " Thought if you went away, I would have been better". She sadly smiled to herself: how stupid she had been. She moved. This time was her turn to turn around him slowly. He didn't move. "Then, I was wrong".  
  
"A little bit late, don't you think?" he gave a sideways glance to her.  
  
She quivered. It was what she feared more.  
  
"When we quarrelled and you left me that day, I was devastated. I didn't know what to think, to do." She sighed. "When I came back home I cried. I've never ended". She paused. "Guy is a friend, just a friend" she said underlining those words: "Who helped me economically. Nothing it has been between us, and nothing it will ever be. The point is, that for how much incredible might be, I can't live without you,. Richard." She ended.  
  
He looked at her without saying a word. Than lowered his head down, thoughtfully.  
  
Can't standing no more his silence, near to tears, she closed her eyes for a second then turned her head looking away in the emptiness. No answer. It was too late.  
  
Imam was wrong, her love wasn't enough. Not enough for Riddick. He raised his head up outburst. She had touched him someway. "C'me here" he finally said firmly, indicating her to face him. She obeyed.  
  
"Look at me" he said still with the same tone. She hesitated, not being sure that she wanted to see his eyes. She was afraid of what she could find.  
  
"Look-at-me, Stephanie" he repeated firmly.  
  
His eyes shone decisive, staring her. Like if he wanted her to be afraid of him. He didn't betrayed any kind of emotions. Her heart beat furiously. Having her heart in her mouth she raised her head up and met his gaze. She decided to gamble all.  
  
"Love your eyes, they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. And I don't want to know your past. It doesn't matter. I care only about you. Now." she said tenderly, her voice a whisper. She raised one hand and dared caressing with a finger his face.  
  
He didn't move. He stood still like stone, fixing her. Her hand fell down hopelessly. He didn't reacted. He closed his eyes, and lowered his head down. She held her breath, feeling fear growing up inside her. Everything was really ended.  
  
Suddenly, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. She felt her heart stop to beat. For the first time his eyes glimmered because of tears. "I wanted to hate you, but I haven't been able to do it. The day we quarrelled, I wanted you to go away before it could be too late." He sighed: "Why you didn't run away when I gave you the chance? Why you're back?" he asked angry more to himself.  
  
"You don't remember? You still own me" she simply replied with a little shy smile.  
  
"I hate you for what you did me". His eyes were so deep, his feeling coming out like a river in flood. He was tough. "You're a witch. You kidnapped me. You flow in my veins." There was a kind of anger in his words. Anger and other feelings mixed up. He was furious with himself, his feelings. "You're mine" he said firmly grabbing her arms and pushing her nearby him. "You're mine" he repeated in a low tone: " No one has to touch you, nor look at you" he said holding her in his arms possessive until he was almost hurting her.  
  
She couldn't breath as emotions were shaking her so strongly. "I. I." she tried to say, but he interrupted her.  
  
"When I saw Guy kissing you, that night, and then again when I came and we talked. he was near to you, touching you,. I wanted to kill him with my hands. What a pleasure it would had been." He said giving voice to his thoughts.  
  
"He's just a friend. A friend! You have to believe me! Please. trust me." She begged him, silent tears coming out from her eyes.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully and tortured. His mind struggling with his feelings. "I'm a multiple murderer, my past will always come back in a way or another" he said shaking his head as to convince her about the impossibility of their relation.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that" she promptly replied.  
  
He breathed deeply as to value her words then he finally spoke: "You will only watch me truly at night. Do you believe it?" he told her as a last chance to keep her far from him.  
  
It was in that moment that she left his arms, to keep from her pocket a small box she had, and gave him. "What's that?" he said awkwardly. "For you" she simply said. He opened it and looked at her with a questioning look. "When you gave me the diamond, that day.finally, well...I took it." She was still ashamed of this. What he had had to think? " But, like I said you first, I didn't want it" she fast explained. "So I've been searching everywhere for some doctors who could help me to realise my idea. This will not solve your problem, but sure, it will help you. These are dark contact lenses with high light protection filter. It's like if you wear goggles. without wearing them. I know this is not a solution, I don't pretend it to be. Just a way to let you free to watch in the day light. If you want." She said in one go.  
  
Freedom. She knew it was very important for him as well as it was for her. That's why she'd thought to this. She wanted to prove him, that she understood him. "I love you and accept you for what you are. Your past, your present. I love you, just you. You and no one else."  
  
He stared at her silent. Her words echoed in his mind. She accepted him for what he truly was. That was a first for him. Those words worth more than a hundred of others. He approached to her never leaving her eyes, he held her again in his arms and kissed her. A true incredible long kiss where he finally let himself go. How many time had passed since this?  
  
Stephanie cried of happiness will she answered to his kiss. They played with their tongues, wildly, exploring their mouth, satisfying one from another.  
  
"You're my precious gift" he whispered her on her lips after a while.  
  
"Listen, I really don't know what it will happen, or how will we ever do. Don't know what the destiny wants from us. But I do know what I want from him: Just you. Instead of all. Instead of everyone. If you want me." She said offering herself completely to him, she would have done everything for him.  
  
"Stephanie, do you know what are you saying?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"I'd do everything for you." She repeated.  
  
"You'd die for me?" he asked her suddenly almost holding his breath.  
  
She looked at him: "Yes, I'd die for you." She said without waiting, truly convinced of her words.  
  
He breathed heavily.  
  
"You crazy" he finally whispered, grabbing her head with both hands for a deep haunting kiss.  
  
"Don't leave. Never leave me alone." She begged him, tears of happiness coming down.  
  
A little sincere smile appeared on his lips and he kissed her again. Then he suddenly took her hand and lead her near to the window where a little ray of sunlight passed. Outside the sun had reached his zenith meanwhile.  
  
"What?" she asked furrowing her eyebrow, looking at him, not understanding.  
  
With a decisive movement he opened the curtain letting the intense day light invading the room. For a while he was forced to close his eyes feeling the pain. Then facing her with a great effort, he opened them, looking at her. He saw her badly, blurred, but he didn't close them. They sparkled as precious, unique, magnificent diamonds. For a moment she was breathless. "What the heck are you doing?" she said frightened closing quickly the curtain again.  
  
"Until today, I thought that pain, could make me feel alive. But now it is not. You make me feel alive. Nothing it's more painful than being far from you. You gave me a second chance. You subdued me. You made me rejoin humanity, you showed me respect, you. gave me a new heart." He paused as to choose his words: "Now, this heart,." his voice lowered more: "I'm offering to you. It's all I have.". He said in one go, taking her hand and placing it on his heart. She felt the beat of his heart under her touch. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her with an haunting passion, never letting her go.  
  
Hot tears ran down from Stephanie's eyes while he kissed her. When they stopped they both panted hard.  
  
"Don't cry. Never do it again. Don't you dare." He said with his husky voice, drying her tears with his finger in a gentle touch. Than holding her in his arms he kissed her so desperately, like if this, was their last time. Like if there was no tomorrow. But this time was different. This time maybe was the beginning of a new life.  
  
THE END -------------------------------------------- 


End file.
